


My Life with You

by crazyellephant



Series: My Life With You [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And a couple of other medical and science-y terms, Blood gets mentioned, Chef!Alec, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, May attract ants, Medic!Magnus, They are so sweet and sappy and fluffy, Warning: MalecCavities, blood (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: IF YOU'RE READING ANATOMY OF DESTINY AND DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED THE DO NOT READ MLWY YET. THIS IS PART 2. AOD IS PART 1 EVEN THOUGH IT'S STILL A WIP. </p><p>AU Malec</p><p>This fic started as a single moment in a train in my head. And then it became this.</p><p>Magnus Bane is a doctor-in-training and he's dying of exhaustion. His fiance comes to the rescue.<br/>See their day-to-day fluffiness and stuff.</p><p>It's fluff. There's a slightly more serious version of this but i decided to go with this. Because I'm a big fan of fluff.</p><p>This is now multi-chapter and it's now part of a series. Once I get around to writing the other parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commute After A Long Day

To say that Magnus was tired right now was an understatement. In fact, he was exhausted. This day started to go downhill within the first hour of his shift. First, he found out his attending was Dr Valentine Morgenstern. Brilliant surgeon, but an arrogant, slave-driving prick. Especially to his interns. His residents were not very nice and piled most of the legwork on Magnus. Two patients in their caseload developed an infection, were delirious and attempted to get out of bed resulting in a fall - one ending up with a possible fractured arm and the other hit his head prompting for a CT to rule out any brain injury. All in all this added more stuff on Magnus’ growing to do list.  
  
His shift should have ended three-ish hours ago, yet here he was. Still working. He was behind on his post-op notes and he still had 2 X-ray requests to send and two blood collections. Times like this, he questioned why he wanted to be a doctor in the first place. Because I want to help people. _To save lives. He told himself. Endure the torture of being an intern. You can do this. You're not going to give up now._

Magnus remembered all the blood (yes blood), sweat and tears he poured into getting into college, getting the highest GPA to pass pre-med. All those gruelling hours studying for the MCATs and then interview after interview to get into the medical programme. It didn't end there. Once he was accepted into the programme, he worked even harder to stay in it. A passing grade was not enough, he had to achieve at least an A average in all subjects and his overall GPA to maintain his scholarship. It wasn't a full scholarship but they at least paid for tuition fees which was the bulk of the expenses. Medical school was not cheap. Working while studying was exhausting. But he endured and he will continue to endure. He's already survived three months of being an intern, what's another nine? At least when he's a resident he won't be at the bottom of the pile. And he’ll finally get paid.  
  
Magnus took a big breath in and slowly exhaled relaxing a little bit. He clicked "submit" to send off the second of the X-ray requests, turned away from the computer and grabbed a patient file to write his notes.  
  
"And I thought my shift ended late. What are you still doing here? Your shift ended three hours ago," Magnus looked up to see Catarina standing at the entrance of the staff station. She was not wearing her usual scrubs. She had her handbag slung on her shoulder and she looked about ready to leave.  
  
"Because I am at the bottom of the food chain and my attending is a slave driver," He said, stamping his name on the patient's file, closes it, puts it back in the shelf and grabs another. "I'm almost done. This last note. Then just need bloods for Mrs B and Mr D and send it to the lab."  
  
She walked into the staff station and took the seat beside him. "Who's on night duty? Shouldn't you have handed that over to the next shift?"  
  
Magnus gave her a forced smile through gritted teeth. "Oh no. These tasks are too simple and low for Satan’s spawn. I had explicit orders from the ruler of hell to finish all of them before leaving the premises and not to hand them over to his son."  
  
Catarina rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh God, Satan Jr is doing nights? Glad I'm not on that roster." She looked at him and started rolling up her sleeves. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Magnus got up, put the file in the shelf. "No, I'm good. I really should do this. It's part of my learning."  
  
"Magnus, I'm a nurse. Part of my duty is to assist doctors. Even interns. Most especially one who is a friend. Besides, you're already waaay behind. This will make it faster," She smiled at him and rolled up her sleeve.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, but you're off duty now and I don't want to delay you any longer. You should go on ahead. I'm fine," He walked over to the bloods cart and started gathering what he needed. Catarina following closely.  
  
"Nope. I'm gonna end up waiting for you anyway cause I don't want to walk to the train station alone. Might as well be useful," She pushed the cart towards the patient rooms. "So Mrs B... has she asked you to marry her yet?"  
  
"Three times today. She promised me a beach wedding this time," They both laughed then entered Mrs B's room.  
  
"Not just a beach wedding, dear. A beach wedding in the Bahamas, Hawaii, Maldives... Take your pick. I can afford it," The old lady said, as she adjusted to sit herself upright on the bed.  
  
Magnus went to her right side and rolled up her sleeve while Catarina set up the tubes and the needle. "That sounds wonderful, Mrs B. But as much as I would love to say 'yes', I am very much spoken for."  
  
"I won't believe it until I see it. I don’t see a ring," Mrs B said, looking away as Magnus readied the needle.  
  
“Because I’m not allowed to wear it during work time.” Magnus said. In reality, his engagement right was on a chain around his neck under his scrubs and white coat.  
  
Mrs B looked at Catarina. "Is he really taken or is he just playing hard to get?"  
  
Catarina gave out a little laugh. "Unfortunately for you, Mrs B, he's telling the truth." Catarina looked at Magnus and saw the twinkle in his eyes even as he continued with what he was doing. "He's in a very committed and happy relationship. Sickeningly lovey-dovey sometimes. Like bloody teenagers."  
  
"Hey. We just happen to like expressing our feelings for each other," Magnus narrowed his eyes at her but then smiled. "There we are Mrs B. All done." He put a band aid on the inside of her elbow where he inserted the needle.  
  
"Thank you, dear," The elderly lady said as she rolled her sleeve down. "Tell you what, let me meet this other half of yours so I can size 'em up."  
  
"He takes care of me fine," Magnus interjected as he walked towards the door with the cart. Catarina fluffing up the pillows for the elder lady and making sure she's comfortable. Ever the caring nurse.  


"I'll be the judge of that. If I don't like him I'll take you far away."  


Magnus chuckled. "Thank you, Mrs B. Why don't you focus on getting better and I'll see if I can arrange a meeting?"  
  
"Deal," The elderly lady said and watched Magnus and Catarina wave goodbye and walk out of her room and towards their next patient.  
  
As soon as they collect the last of the bloods, Catarina pushed Magnus towards the lockers. "Go on. Get yourself organized. I'll take care of these." She held up the two zip lock bags with the hazardous material sign on them, the test tubes for the bloods carefully sealed inside.  
  
"No, I can..." Magnus protested but she put up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Magnus." Catarina was now using her senior nurse voice, the one she used to put staff and patients, and even doctors in their place. "Go. It's ok." She perked up. "Besides, I like sending stuff to the lab. Those Lamson tube things are fun. I like putting these little baggies in the tube and then whoosh, they get whisked away like magic. Like in Men in Black and the tube thing." She shooed him away.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be really quick. I'll meet you by the elevators." He said and walked, almost ran to the lockers. 

 

  
********  
Catarina watched as Magnus made his way towards her at the elevators looking like he's about to fall over. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened as soon as he got to her. She led him inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. Magnus headed straight toward the back and leaned his head on the back wall not caring that his red-tipped spiky hair was getting all flat. It was beyond fixing about 4 hours ago. He was sure his eyeliner was already smudged.

“I hate being an intern right now,” He turned around and slumped his head against Catarina's right shoulder. "I'm so tired I want to cry."  
  
"Aaaw, I know, honey. Such is the life of an intern. I've seen many crumble. But I know you will survive. It'll get better. You'll be a bad-ass resident in no-time," She rested her head on his as she reached up her right hand and slowly patted the right side of his face. "In the meantime, I know you'll feel so much better once you get home."  
  
Magnus couldn't stop the sides of his lip from twitching up to a smile at the thought of going home – specifically who was there. He was fiddling with his ring on his right ring finger now that he was off duty and was allowed to wear hand jewellery. It was a simple white gold band with two yellow green gems embedded into it, the color of his eyes. Around the gems, there was an arrow twisting into the infinity symbol engraved on it. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. _10pm. No text. He's probably asleep._

"I feel like I haven't seen him in days. We barely see each other in the mornings. And he'll probably be asleep by the time I get home. Again. Fifth time this week," He pouted. “We haven’t had sex in 5 days. Five days, Cat. We’re practically celibate. We used to do it ev…” She put her hand over his mouth to stop him.  
  
"Right. First, exaggerating and TMI. Good thing we’re alone in this elevator. Second, I'm sure he understands and he still loves you despite the celibacy as you call it. And you’re both probably sexually frustrated right now so equal ground. And third, think of how amazing the sex will be when you do finally find time. I’m sure neither of you will be able to walk. And I cannot believe I just said that."

She face palmed herself. “That last comment makes me feel like I know way too much about your sex life.”  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened at the lobby. Magnus let Catarina practically drag him out of the elevator. Not because he didn't want to go out, more like he was too tired to walk of his own volition or even think about which way to walk towards. He had his head down and didn't see her suddenly stop ending up bumping straight into her. "Sorry, Cat."  
  
He looked at her as she turned to him while crossing her arms, a big smile on her face. "You two are so cute." She cocked her head slightly indicating behind her then moved aside.  
  
A tall, dark-haired man wearing black pants, black collared button up shirt with a leather dark grey jacket, and black combat boots walked towards them, smiling. Magnus could feel his exhaustion dissipate as soon as he made eye contact. His breath hitched, and then he smiled. "Alexander."  
  
"Hey." Alec stopped just in front of Magnus, leaned down and gave him a soft, chaste kiss in greeting. It was short and Magnus wanted more but was immediately lost in Alec's beautiful hazel eyes as soon as the taller man pulled back. He gave Catarina a wave. “Hey, Cat.”  
  
“Hello, Alec.”  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you already went home hours ago." Magnus said as soon as Alec’s attention was back to him. He couldn't stop smiling. He was glad that Alec was there. Surprised but very happy. He placed both his hands on the taller man’s chest as if to make sure it was really him, feeling Alec place his right hand gently on Magnus' hip. Magnus was not entirely sure if this was real or if he was just really tired and possibly hallucinating. Alec’s touch was reassuring.  
  
Magnus had texted him around the time his shift was supposed to end letting Alec know he was going to be late and that they couldn't go home together. Again. Alec replied with an "Ok" and Magnus just assumed he had gone home. Feeling a bit dejected but understanding that it was what it was. Fifth time this week. It was starting to become the usual. Much to Magnus' chagrin.  
  
Alec co-owned and managed the cafe/restaurant in front of the hospital. He and his silent business partner, Luke Garroway, were able to acquire it 6 months ago from the previous owner who decided to sell his business and move away. Alec was also the head chef and designing new things to add on the menu.  
  
Magnus knew Alec finished his work at the cafe 4 hours ago. Usually their shifts ended within an hour of each other and they had made it a point to go home together when possible. Since he was assigned to the surgical service last month, it had started to become less frequent with Magnus being held back to see his patients, or with Alec sorting things out with the new menu at the cafe.  
  
"I figured I'd wait for you. I had some things to sort out, anyway. The kitchen is now spotless and organised. And we may be able to introduce a new line of desserts tomorrow. Including your favourite banofee pie.” Magnus smiled at the mention of his favourite dessert. His fiancé made it for him on their impromptu third date when Magnus was stressed out about a big exam for one of his major subjects.  
  
"Save a slice for me?"  
  
Alec nodded then brushed a stray hair away from Magnus' forehead. "You can have a whole pie to yourself." Magnus chuckled.  
  
Alec held up a plastic bag, taking his right hand away from Magnus' waist. "I'm thinking you skipped dinner again so I brought you sandwiches from the cafe. They're leftover ones though but still good."  
  
Magnus laughed quietly and gave the taller man a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you. You're always so thoughtful." He hugged Alec, burying his face into the other man's chest. “I missed you.”  
  
Alec squeezed him back, hugging him tight and kissing the top of Magnus’ head, taking in his scent. “I missed you, too.” They looked at each other for what felt like hours, memorizing each feature closely committing it to memory. Alec brushed his left thumb to remove Magnus' smudged eyeliner on the side of right eye. "You look knackered."  
  
Magnus nods and leans into Alec's touch, closing his eyes, savouring the touch. He didn't realize how much he has missed Alec's touch until now. "Very busy day. But I'm better now that you're here. How was your day?"  
  
"It was alright. I put Raphael at the front of house today."  
  
Magnus chuckled. Knowing his friend, it probably did not go well. "And how did that go?"  
  
"He definitely needs to work on his people skills." Magnus laughed. "No, seriously, at one point, I think a lady bought a salad instead of another chocolate cake just because she got scared of him. She wasn't fat or anything."  
  
Magnus was not surprised. Raphael was not much of a people person – being blunt and tactless most of the time. The boy didn't do it to hurt or be mean, it's just the way he was. He did not see the point of political correctness. Since meeting Magnus, Alec and the rest of their group from the University, they have been trying to educate Raphael in pragmatics, tactfulness and public relations. It's clearly a work in progress. They were surprised Raphael wanted a career in Hotel and Restaurant management.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Magnus nodded. The taller man gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and both men turn towards Catarina who was watching them from the side, a big smile on her face. "Let's go, lover boys."  
  
She started walking a few paces ahead of them, giving the lovers some much needed alone time. Alec kept his hand around Magnus' shoulder and Magnus snaked his hand under Alec's jacket and around his waist as they follow their friend towards the train station.

 

  
********  
It was a ten minute walk to the station. Magnus and Catarina practically devouring the sandwiches Alec brought while they walked. They split up with the nurse at the top of the stairs as her train was heading in the opposite direction and was on a different platform. Alec and Magnus held hands, fingers intertwined as they went down the stairs. Magnus let his fiancé lead him his exhaustion slowly creeping up on him again. The small boost of energy he got from seeing his lover unexpectedly has started to dissipate. He was sure his eyes were half closed and his feet were running on autopilot. These days he loathed living 30 minutes away by train from work - well it was a 20 minute train ride and a ten minute walk from the station to their loft. He wished he could somehow magic them home.  
  
Alec must have noticed something was wrong as soon as they got to the turnstiles as Magnus felt Alec give his hand a little squeeze. "You alright?"  
  
Magnus blinked to wake himself up and looked up at Alec. "Yes. Just really tired. Can't wait to go home."  
  
Alec's brow furrowed a bit, concern in his eyes. "Maybe we should just take a cab. It'll be faster." He turned towards the exit but Magnus grabbed him.  
  
"No. No. The cab will be expensive. This is fine." Magnus gave him a smile. It's not forced but he was sure Alec could see the tiredness on his face. "I'll make it."  
  
Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus stopped him. "Baby, I'm fine." He pulled Alec closer, encircling the taller man’s waist with his arms. "We can't afford cab fare. Well, we can but I'd rather the money go to the wedding slash honeymoon fund."  
  
Ever since they got engaged, Magnus has started to put together a wedding/honeymoon fund. They both knew Magnus still had to finish his medical training and they were not in a hurry to tie-the-knot so they have yet to set a date. That did not stop Magnus returning to his super budget mode persona, minimizing unnecessary spending as much as possible to start the fund. Never too early to start saving up, was his motto, especially with the wedding/honeymoon they wanted.  
  
Living on a tight budget was not new to him. He's practically been fending for himself since he was sixteen. He did odd jobs around the neighbourhood where his foster homes (yes, plural) were and always made it a point to save. He worked full time for two years after graduating high school. His savings from that time, along with a small inheritance his parents left him, allowed him to pay off the deposit on the loft in Brooklyn. He got lucky. It was a private sale with one of his then employer's friends and was able to arrange a rent-to-own agreement. He worked as a tutor for high school kids wanting to get into Ivy League universities while he was doing his pre-med and medicine courses. He also side-lined as a personal shopper for some of the parents of the kids he tutored (or the kids themselves). He had to admit, his good taste in fashion paid well. When he and Alec moved in together, they were able to pay off the loft quicker - their first grown up, domestic task together. The payments were completed last year at the end of Magnus' fourth year of his medical degree. They got the place cheap but knew there was a lot to be done to fix up the place but at least it was theirs now. Alec proposed to him during their private "house warming" party. It was just the two of them. Magnus had wanted to continue with his usual work/study pace going into his unpaid internship year but Alec managed to convince him out of it arguing that Magnus was going to get burned out. Alec insisted his income from his business was enough for both of them – even if the restaurant was still starting out. Magnus had teased that it was just because of Alec's desire to be a sugar daddy, even if Alec was younger. Magnus had eventually agreed, albeit reluctantly at first. Being completely dependent on someone financially was new to him at the time and it took him a while to be comfortable with it. Magnus was certain Alec worked to make sure he never had to take on any extra work, allowing him to concentrate on his internship. Alec would never admit to it as always. God, how Magnus loved this man. He was sure Alec was an angel sent from heaven.  
  
"Well if you die of exhaustion then there won't be a need for a wedding slash honeymoon fund." Alec interjected putting both hands on his hips. "We haven't even decided on a date yet. I'm sure we can spare cab fare."  
  
Magnus shook his head. With newfound energy, he took Alec's hand and pulled him towards the turnstiles, swiping his train pass. "Nope. We're taking the train." Alec followed suit but still not convinced. He tightened his hold on Magnus' hand as he followed his fiancé towards the platform. The train pulled in as soon as they got there, moving to the side of the doors to let passengers off before going in.  
  
The train was still slightly full even around this time. With no seats available, Magnus pulled Alec towards the opposite door and positioned himself in the corner, his back leaning partially on the glass panel divider and the closed door. Alec stood in front of him so they were face to face, leaning his hand over the top of the panel to steady himself. This was their usual routine during their commute. In this position, Alec’s height over Magnus is emphasised as he towers over him, virtually shielding him from the mob of commuters behind. Magnus liked how they get their own little pocket of privacy all thanks to his fiancé's height. Not to mention, in this position, Magnus could smell Alec's sweet scent as his face is directly at Alec's neck and chest area depending on whether or not he was standing straight. He put his hands on Alec's waist and pulled him closer via the loops on Alec's jeans, his face now just inches away from Alec's cheek. Alec was looking away over his own shoulder to see the rest of the passengers get in the train. Magnus could see how long Alec's eyelashes were from this angle. God, he's so beautiful. And he's all mine. He smiles then decides to boop his finger on the tip of Alec's nose to catch his attention. Alec turns his head to face him and they both smile at each other. They were glued to each other's eyes not really noticing that the train has started to move.  
  
Magnus still had his finger hovering in front of Alec's mouth and Alec made an attempt to bite it but never breaking eye contact. Magnus let out a little shriek as he pulled his finger away. They both chuckled then Alec gave Magnus a quick peck on his forehead.  
  
"Speaking of wedding plans..." Magnus now fiddling with the buttons of Alec's shirt. "There's this wedding expo..." Alec groaned.  
  
"Magnus..."  
  
"... Next weekend and I really want us to go check it out. It’s free entry." Magnus continued ignoring Alec's protests. "Please?" He bat his eyes at his fiancé and flashing his very cute smile. Alec shook his head trying very hard to resist. "It's only for recon, we won't have to sign up or commit to anything. I just want to get some ideas..."  
  
"You already have plenty of ideas. Plus why do I have to go?" Alec interjected, frowning now. Magnus shut his mouth, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back. "You know I'm not good with those things and I don't like crowds." Alec softenex his expression as he continued to explain.  
  
"Fine." Magnus said ending with a pout.  
  
"No. No pouting. You know I’m weak to the pouting." Alec sighed and put both hands on Magnus' hips and bowed down to rest his forehead on Magnus' but the other man just looked away. "Babe."  
  
"No. It's ok. I'll just go with Izzy and Sheldon then." He has gotten into the habit of calling Alec’s sister’s boyfriend different names. He knew the boy’s real name was Simon.  
  
Magnus didn't look at Alec, clearly not okay. He started removing what could have been imaginary lint from his coat. Alec wasn't sure. "I just thought we haven't had the same day off in a while. And we haven't really gone out and it would be a good couple bonding experience. And it's for our wedding. But it's not your thing so ok. You don't have to go."  
  
Silence fell between them. Magnus knew he was being petty. He could see Alec's point. His fiancé has never been interested in things like fashion, or wedding planning or crowded places. He and Jace – Alec's adopted brother - rolled their eyes at Magnus and Izzy when they were ecstatic and excited about the Royal Wedding delving into every detail and talking about what they would adapt for their own weddings. Their relationship was relatively new at the time but they were sure that they wanted to be married to the other. They just haven't told the other yet. Right now, Magnus was hoping that maybe Alec would reconsider his stance just this once. It WAS for their wedding.  
  
Alec put his finger to Magnus' chin and made the shorter man face him. Magnus didn't make eye contact. "Magnus... " Still not looking. "Baby, please look at me." It worked this time but Magnus kept his pout, arms still crossed across his chest. "Only if you promise me that I won't be left in the corner while you and Izzy get lost somewhere in wedding dresses and what not and I get mobbed by all the pamphlet givers." Magnus' eyes slowly lit up as he realised Alec was agreeing. A smile escaped his lips but tried to contain his excitement.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And you do not go overboard." Magnus nodded. "And we only stay for one hour."  
  
Magnus frowned. "Three hours."  
  
"Two. Final offer." Magnus bit his bottom lip and nodded.  
  
"Deal." He uncrossed his arms and stood on his toes to give Alec a quick kiss. "Thank you. I have the best fiancé ever."  
  
"Only fiancé ever. I had better be the best." Alec corrected him. "Unless you have others." Magnus shook his head then pulled Alec close for another quick kiss.  
  
"Never. Just you.."  
  
"Good." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead again.  
  
"Although, I did have three proposals from this elderly lady and a promise of an overseas beach wedding to the country of my choice," Magnus put his finger to his lips in thought. "It was a very tempting offer. She is quite loaded."  
  
Alec narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"I said 'no'," He nuzzled his nose to Alec's. "Because I only want you." Magnus smiled then gave Alec a quick kiss on the lips. "She actually wants to meet you. Said she wanted to size you up and see if you're taking care of me. And I said you definitely are," Alec chuckled.  
  
"Good. She should know I'm very caring." Alec paused. "Maybe she'll ask me to marry her when we meet. I'll say 'yes'," Alec said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Magnus hit Alec's chest with his hand. "Hey!"  
  
Alec let out a short hearty laugh and pulled his fiance closer to him. "Ok, ok. I'll say no."  
  
Silence fell between them as the train stopped at another station to pick up new passengers. They were still 4 stations away from their stop. There were some seats that freed up but somehow, the pair were comfortable where they were and made no attempts to move.  
  
More people got on the train at the next station. Alec shifted slightly even closer to Magnus who now had his eyes on Alec's chest and was playing with his shirt collar again. "Have you called your mom back?  
  
"No." It was a short answer. Magnus didn't say anything for a couple of beats. He knew this was a sensitive subject. He bit his lip and decided to press on.  
  
"Your mom and I spoke today. On the phone." He felt Alec tense as he shifts his weight and looks at Magnus. "She called me."  
  
"What did she want?" The younger man's voice was serious and Magnus could tell he was suppressing his anger.  
  
"Well..." Magnus continued to fiddle with Alec's collar. "She couldn't get a hold of you and you weren't texting her back or returning her messages. She asked how we were and I said we’re doing well. And I told her you were busy at the cafe," Magnus waited for Alec to respond but all he got was another huff. "And so she was wondering... She invited us to brunch on Sunday."  
  
"Really? We haven't spoken to her for two weeks and she suddenly wants us to come over for brunch?" Magnus looked up at Alec, who was now looking out the window, a frown on his face. Magnus bit the inside of his lower lip waiting for Alec to calm down, his palm rubbing circular motions on his fiance's chest to soothe him.  
  
"Maybe she wants to talk about that incident. Just hear her out." Still no response from Alec.  
  
A few moments pass with just the click clack swoosh noise of the train in the background. Alec turned his head slightly to Magnus and resting his forehead on Magnus' left temple, his eyes closed. "Magnus, she's only going to try to talk me into taking over the company. I'm not doing that."  
  
Alec had a strained relationship with his parents. That's putting it gently. For one they did not approve of his sexual orientation. They merely tolerated it. They were traditional. They were civil when he introduced them to his boyfriends. There were only two others before Magnus and those weren't really even serious, hence did not last long. Alec was aware that his mother still secretly hoped he was going through a phase and that he will still eventually marry a woman, have children and inherit their empire. Alec did not miss the disapproving looks or the attempts to subtly deny the situation among friends and colleagues. However, when Alec proposed to Magnus, they have accepted (with a whole lot of grain of salt) that their son's relationship was very serious. The fact that Magnus was a doctor (in training but soon to be full-fledged) made it slightly easier for them to accept him. Being a doctor is a well-respected position. And Magnus, was one of the top students of his class. His talent in medicine was clear. So the Lightwood parents focused on the other issue. The Lightwoods were a wealthy family to say the least. Robert and Maryse Lightwood owned a corporate law firm managing accounts for multimillion dollar businesses. Alec being the first born was "heir to the throne" and expected to take over when his parents retire. Alec had no desire to go into the corporate world and his parents were furious when he informed them he wanted to branch out on his own. They did not stop attempting to reconsider and it all boiled over into a huge argument over Sunday dinner two weeks ago. Magnus had never seen Alec so angry and furious than that night. Magnus, and Jace practically had to drag his fiance out of the house before he did anything he regretted. Simon had to drag Izzy out of there as well. She looked likely to turn Kamikaze on her parents for her brother. Alec has not spoken to his parents since and ignored all of his mother's attempts to talk to him.  
  
Magnus cupped his hand on Alec's cheek making them face each other. "Alexander, They're your parents. They love you. And I know you love them. Please just talk to them?" Alec rolled his eyes and let out a small hiss. "And also, this is a first. Your mom called me. She never calls me. But on the phone, she was very friendly, or at least was trying to, and not just in a civil way this time. I'm not going to deny that it wasn't awkward. I'd have to say it was one of the better conversations I've had with her."  
  
"You know she's just using you to get to me, right?" The younger man had his head bowed now, fiddling with something on the floor with his shoe.  
  
"Of course, she is, darling. They know I'm your weakness." Magnus winks at Alec when the younger man looked up at him. Magnus brushed the hair away from Alec's face, Alec leaning into his touch. "Please meet with them. For me? She promised she and your dad will behave. And hear you out. And talk about this calmly."  
  
Alec sighed. He looked out the window, biting his bottom lip in thought.  
  
"Plus, I really miss those delectable cream puffs your mom makes. They are to die for." Alec rolled his eyes which makes Magnus smile. His fiance was giving in. "Actually, now that I think about it. She asked for me to go to brunch and drag you along. So really, you're my plus one. I'm the actual guest. And I really need my plus one."  
  
Alec looked at Magnus lovingly. He leaned in and kissed him lightly at first before going in for another, deeper kiss. Magnus clung to his collar, surprised with the second deeper kiss. Alec was not one for public displays of affection especially in the kissing department. Holding Magnus' hand, hugging or putting his arm around his waist, or touching his face, Alec was very generous. Kisses were a different matter. Light little kisses now and then, forehead or hair kisses, yes, but not deep kisses like this one right now. These ones Alec reserved for when they're in private. But on the odd occasion like now, Magnus was sure that the kiss was to assure his love for him.  
  
Magnus licked his lips as Alec pulled away. A little smile escaping yet again and he was sure he looked dazed. "I love you, too."  
  
Alec blushed, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. He will never not blush when Magnus professed his love for him.  
  
"So we're going to Sunday brunch?" Magnus asked to confirm. Alec nodded. "Do you want me to..."  
  
Alec shook his head. "I'll text her tomorrow."  
  
They get to their stop and made their way out of the train station hand in hand. "Hey, maybe on Sunday you can blackmail Jace into going to the wedding expo with us."  
  
Alec laughed. "That is an awesome idea. Although, I think he'll end up loving it. He won't admit it but he'll love it."  
  
It was Magnus' turn to laugh this time. He leaned in closer to Alec who now put his arm around Magnus's shoulder. Magnus snaked his arm around Alec's waist, burying his face briefly into Alec's chest as they continue to walk towards the loft. This day may not have started out well, and he spent most of it being tired and exhausted. But this, being with Alec at the end of the day, always took the exhaustion away.

 


	2. Saturday Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec does domestic stuff. Magnus is still on his way to becoming a bad ass doctor
> 
> And do you remember this line from Magnus from the previous chapter? “We haven’t had sex in 5 days. Five days, Cat. We’re practically celibate..." 
> 
> Well I couldn't very well leave them like that now, could I? Or maybe I did.
> 
> AU Malec. Hope you like it

Alec wakes up to an empty bed early Saturday morning. He remembered being showered by several kisses at five thirty in the morning and he was pretty sure he had a hickey or two somewhere on the back of his neck and shoulders. He would have loved for it to continue and he attempted to make the kisses become something more but Magnus (reluctantly) pried himself from Alec's arms saying he had to leave for work. Alec dozed off back to sleep after hearing the door close. He would have loved for the kisses to have escalated into something more but his fiancé is in the middle of his medical internship and Alec understands that his hopes of them lingering and cuddling in bed in the morning on a Saturday was going to be a rare occurrence. At least for now. Magnus has been busy at the hospital, being "at the bottom of the food chain", as he not so-fondly calls it, for the past couple of months. Real life and being an adult sucks sometimes. But it is what it is.

Alec has been busy himself, having acquired his own cafe not long ago and introducing new things on the menu. For the past week, the pair have barely seen each other. Alec knew Magnus disliked it, too. But they were both reaching for their dreams, and they had to endure and work on it together. They have encountered this similar situation before.

Being apart, not spending time together because of work, or university commitments and other personal issues. It had torn them apart, slowly without them realising. It eventually ended their relationship. Temporarily, thank goodness. That was the worst time in both their lives and they were both miserable. Alec supposed the best thing to come out of it was that they both realised they never wanted to be apart from each other again. So whether it was short morning kisses or commuting to and from work, they both always made it a point to spend time together. No matter how short. They were both determined never to make that same mistake again.

The clock on his bedside read 8:07am. Alec decided it was time for him to get out of bed. He didn't have to go to the cafe today, trusting that Maia would be able to keep Raphael in check. Hopefully his employees won't burn the place down. Or worse, Raphael could scare away all the patrons. Alec made it a point to text Maia later and remind her the boy doesn't work the cash registers today. He still needs a lot of work on his people skills.

He grabbed his phone and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He poured himself a cup and stood by the kitchen counter checking his messages. There were several from Magnus including pictures of him making kissy faces or of anything he finds interesting in the subway. His fiancé entertained himself this way to pass the time during the commute.

Alec smiled as he read through them. He took a picture of him drinking his coffee and sent it to Magnus with a message saying "I would really much prefer it if this cup was you" quickly follow by "Good morning xxx" and a kissy emoji. He knew Magnus was likely not going to reply until around lunch time or whenever he could catch a break. Alec knew it would still make his partner happy. He chuckled at the thought that he is now cheesy.   

A soft "meow" and the feel of smooth fur on his leg caught his attention.

"Hello Chairman," he says. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Chairman meowed again to confirm. He gave the cat's head a few pats before going to the pantry to get some cat food. The cat ate in silence. Alec still couldn't believe Magnus named his cat Chairman Meow after a communist dictator. This Chairman was far from ruthless though. In fact, he was the sweetest cat and a very good listener. He and Alec got along quite well.

"So what shall we do today, Chairman?" No response. Alec looked at the almost empty pantry. He also opened the fridge to find it almost as bare. "I suppose a bit of shopping is in order." The cat could not be distracted from his food. "Well, we can make a lovely dinner for when your dad gets home."

He finally got a meow in response. "You like that plan? Ok then." He gave Chairman one last pat before heading back to the bedroom and got ready for the day.

First stop was the farmer's market. He and Magnus always liked going here on Saturday mornings whenever they can. Being a chef, Alec liked to use fresh and organic produce for their meals. He sent a picture of a funny-looking carrot to Magnus before buying it. He browsed around the different stalls for an hour or so. Then it was off to do grocery shopping. He didn't get back to the loft until just after noon. He quickly fixed himself lunch and fed Chairman then put the shopping away. After lunch, he decided to do the laundry and do a bit of cleaning.

It wasn't until around 2.30pm that his phone dinged. A message from Magnus.

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I am jealous of that cup right now!_   
_I want to be that cup!_

And then another.

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Please tell me you bought that carrot. It reminds me of that starfish from SpongeBob. Only orange._

And another.

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Your lips are mine when I get home._

Alec laughed and typed out a reply.

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Just my lips?_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_All of you. But I will start with the lips._

Alec took a photo of the hickey on his shoulder then sent it with a text.

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

-picture attachment-

_I believe you made that very clear this morning._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_You left your key._

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Mmmm... I remember giving you those marks. I'm gonna do more._

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_So my keys are there?! I panicked when I couldn't find it in my coat pocket. And I didn't have time to look through my locker. Thank goodness._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I found it in your jeans pocket when I put it in the wash. The one you were wearing yesterday._   


[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I wouldn’t say no to you doing more._

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_You did laundry?_

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Yes. ^_^ And grocery shopping, too. And I cleaned the loft._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Aren't I a very good house trained husband-to-be?_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_You're the best!!!_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I'm sorry you're stuck doing house chores. :( I'll do them on my next day off._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Babe, it's ok. You concentrate on being an awesome doctor._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_But, yes. Next time, you clean the bathroom and the toilet. ^_^_

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_And just because I did the laundry doesn't mean I'm gonna be folding them. I hate doing that. ;D_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_Ok. I'm on bathroom duty. And folding laundry. :D_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I have to go. Break's over. :(_

[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I'll see you later. Can't wait to get home._

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I'll see you later. Go save lives, Dr Bane. xxx_

_[From: Magnus <3 <3 <3]_   
_I loooooooove youuuu, my Alexander. Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

[To: Magnus <3 <3 <3]

_I loooooooooooooooove yooouuu, too, my magnificent Magnus. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Alec knew he had a goofy smile on his face, and he was definitely blushing. Magnus expressing his love for him had that effect. He always got this nice, warm feeling in his stomach whenever Magnus shows him affection or verbally announces his feelings for Alec. Alec loved it.

***********

Around five o'clock, Alec started prepping for dinner. He decided to make chicken risotto and made the stock from scratch. He knew it was still early but he wanted it ready for when Magnus got home. An hour later, Magnus texted him to say he got off work on time and was heading home. Alec sent a quick reply and then continued prepping dinner. He also had time to make dessert so he decided to bake some brownies.

Dinner was prepped close to 7pm. He'd started to wonder where Magnus was and was about to text him when there was a knock on the door. Alec dropped the tea towel and the apron on the counter and walked to the door. Cursing himself a bit for forgetting to unlock it for Magnus.

As soon as he opened it, all he saw was a blur of Magnus, and then felt strong legs wrapped around his waist and he was pushed to the wall, Magnus' lips fully pressed to his. He heard the door slam close but he really didn't care as he felt Magnus' tongue go deep into his mouth. He nearly dropped Magnus, then found a bit of his bearings and put both hands on Magnus' butt cheeks, gripping them tight and responding to the kiss with equal fervour. They came a bit off-balance, Magnus' back slamming hard to the opposite wall but it didn't distract him from kissing Alec or Alec kissing him.

If in the near future, someone asked Alec to recall this event in detail, he wouldn't be able to. He was not exactly sure what happened. He knew there was a lot of kissing and bumping into things (mostly the wall) until his back was on the floor in the hallway. Near the door. A picture frame on the wall fell off. Their hands and lips were all over each other. He had lost his shirt at some point, and so has Magnus' along with most of his clothes. Alec wasn't sure when his pants came off. All he knew was that his cock was buried deep inside his beautiful fiancé who was riding him hard, both of them moaning and grunting in pleasure, until they both reached climax. It was quick but it was amazingly mind-blowing.

Magnus collapsed on top of him, face buried in the crook of Alec's neck, as they both tried to catch their breath, their heavy breathing echoing into the quiet loft. After a few minutes, Magnus chuckled which slowly built into a laugh until both of them were laughing hysterically. They both fall quiet, Magnus finally resting his chin on Alec's chest and they both look at each other. Alec brushes a stray hair away from Magnus' forehead.

"Um... So, Welcome home?" Alec says and Magnus laughs again. Alec looked to his side and found a now empty packet of lube. He lifted it up and showed Magnus. "Did you have this in your pocket?"

Magnus gave out a little chuckle as he bit on his right thumb nail, a shyness in his eyes then nodded. "I had a bit of time at the train station so I went to buy it at the small convenience store by the ticketing station."

"Well," Alec says. "I ... Really don't know what to say. This is a first. Don't get me wrong. I am not opposed to this happening more often. Exactly this way." He puts both hands gently on Magnus' waist, aware that Magnus was still straddling him and he was still inside Magnus. The other man did not seem to have any plans to let ‘him’ out.

"I agree," Magnus agrees. Then kisses Alec, softly on the lips this time. Alec kisses back.

"Also, dinner's ready."

Magnus just responds with a 'mm-hmmm' and nuzzles his nose into Alec's chest. They stay like that for a few more minutes.

"Babe, as much as I would love us to stay in this position. The floor is kind of cold." Alec shifts a bit and Magnus' thighs tighten around his waist, clenching his hole a little. Alec groans in pleasure. "Magnus?"

A mischievous grin appears on Magnus' lips. "Might I suggest a warm shower before dinner? We do need to get cleaned up."

Alec raises both eyebrows. Magnus still did not make any attempt to move from his current position. They stare at each other for a couple of beats, Magnus' eyes mischievous and challenging. "You are incredible."

Without warning, Alec grips his waist tight and stands up. Magnus lets out a little surprised yelp and tightened both legs around Alec's waist and both his arms around Alec's neck. He giggled as Alec walked towards the bathroom.

***********

It took them another hour or so before finally getting to dinner. No surprise that it needed to be reheated. They both decided to eat on the couch instead of the dining table. Alec sitting on one-side and Magnus' legs draped on top of his lap. Alec was shirtless, only wearing sweat pants. And Magnus wearing one of his short shorts and what should have been Alec's shirt for tonight. They talked about their day. Magnus telling several interesting stories from his shift, including a tiny rant he had about his attending, Alec listened attentively. He liked listening to Magnus' stories as he always added this flare to it, making it dramatic and fascinating. He also just liked hearing Magnus' voice.

"So how was bowling night?” Magnus asks him. "I didn't get to ask you last night."    

"It was good." Alec answers, drawing little circles on Magnus' thigh. "Max was wondering when you can join again. I'm a little jealous."

"Why?" Magnus asks.

"I think my little brother has replaced me with you." Alec pretend pouts. "You have stolen him from me."

Magnus fans himself with his hand. "Well, I am very charming. And I'm very cool. I stole you from him, too." He winked.

Alec gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, you are. And you did." He shifts in his seat to face Magnus better.

"On another note, we all swear Jace is a bit torn from being more in love with Clary or hating her for beating him in bowling."

Magnus laughed. He adored Alec's siblings (and their partners). Through the years they have also become his family, and soon to be officially his family when he and Alec get married. "Did he ask her for a rematch? I would love to see a rematch of biscuit kicking your brother’s ass."

"He did, actually. And then got crushed. So there’s another one coming." They both laughed.

They stayed like that talking about anything and everything while they ate their dinner. They both did not have work the next day. Brunch at the Lightwood house being their only plan for the day. It's been a while since they sat together and talked.

Magnus got up and brought both their plates to the kitchen sink. Alec leaned his head back over the back of the couch to watch his fiancé walk away.

"That is definitely a magnificent view," He says. Magnus turns around and winks at him, emphasising the swing of his hips. Alec stays in the position until Magnus goes around to the kitchen counter out of view.

"Would you like some dessert?" Magnus asks from the kitchen.

"Yes, please. I wouldn't mind a bit," Alec answered, his attention now on his phone. After a while, Magnus came back with a small bowl with a slice of the brownie Alec made and two scoops of vanilla ice cream. He had one spoon in his mouth and handed another to Alec then he resumed his previous position on the couch.

"Izzy is asking why you're not answering your phone." Alec looks up from his phone then takes a spoonful of the dessert.

"Um," Magnus looks around for his phone on the couch and on the coffee table. Then he remembers where it is. "It's on silent. And it's still in my bag. By the hallway."

Alec blushed, remembering why that was the case. Magnus smiled then ate more dessert.

"Why's she asking for me?" he asks when a text from Izzy comes in.

"She wants to borrow your book on biochemistry and ... Haematology?" Alec's intonation rises as he wasn't sure how to say the last word although he vaguely remembered it was about blood. Magnus nodded to confirm he said it right. Izzy has started college and was interested in going into forensics. Since it's related to the medical field, Magnus has been helping her from time to time.

"Oh yeah. Tell her I'll bring them over tomorrow at brunch." Magnus says. Alec quickly types the reply. He has barely sent it when another text comes in.

"She also asked if she can borrow your nail polish and MAC ..." Alec stopped talking and just showed the text to Magnus. There was a long list of make-up and nail related things on it. He would rather be saying the medical terms. They were easier. Magnus read through it then started replying while Alec was holding the phone. Alec puts it down as soon as the message is sent and they continue to eat their dessert.

When Izzy's messages turned to inquiries about what the couple are doing and possibly implying and prying into their night time activities, Alec turned his phone off. Magnus laughed. He was still amazed at how Izzy had no filter and no shame when it came to asking about his big brother's (and Magnus') sex life. He knew she did it to tease Alec.

Magnus stopped eating dessert a few spoonfuls ago and was satisfied in just watching his fiancé eat. He watched as Alec liked to flip the spoon over, licking the ice cream off it from the bottom up. A few more spoonfuls and Alec put the bowl on the side table near him.

"Are you finished?” Magnus asks. Alec was midway to saying yes when Magnus' lips is suddenly on his, nibbling on his bottom lip a little. Alec responds, feeling Magnus shift until he's straddling Alec's hips again. Magnus pulled back and smiled at him, the mischief back in his eyes.

"I would like a different type of dessert now, please." Magnus says. Alec just smiles, puts one arm around Magnus waist and the other around Magnus neck pulling him into another kiss. Alec slowly pushed himself off the couch and carried his fiancé to the bedroom. The dishes can wait.

Safe to say they were likely going to be late for brunch tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time I am writing this note because stupid computer keeps freezing.
> 
> The prequel is in the works. But my brain does not like writing it chronologically coz in a non-linear non subjective POV, its writing style is a big ball of wibbly wobbly... you know that line. 
> 
> For now, I hope you liked this. I will end up writing this series from both ends (um, what? *wink wink*)
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments and constructive feedback are welcome.
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own (I hope I didn't make too many. Give us a shout if I did so I can fix them.) I sometimes spell words the British way. And sometimes not. I code switch. Sorry. 
> 
> Please also come shout at me on Tumblr. Look for crazyellephantrambles
> 
> I do not own Shadowhunters or TMI. Just this idea of them being cute together in an alternate universe.


	3. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to brunch. Alec and Maryse talk. Something about Jace is revealed.
> 
> There's more fluff. And a bit of drama. Mostly fluff. And sibling banter.

The sound of the bustling city outside early Sunday morning wakes Alec. He looked over to his bedside clock to his left which blinked 7:35 at him. They had been invited to his parents' house for brunch. And it was around an hour by bus from their loft. They really should be getting up if they wanted to make it there by ten o'clock. But Alec really did not want to move from his current spot.

He was incredibly comfortable where he was, ignoring his sore muscles from last night's activities. The week's abstinence boiled down to a little wild lovemaking last night and only ended around 4 hours ago. Magnus was currently three quarters draped on top of him, Alec's right arm wrapped around his very warm and very naked body, fingers lightly touching the smooth skin around his waist, feeling the taut muscles of his lover's abs. Their legs were entwined, Alec's right leg resting quite comfortably between Magnus' ones. He could feel Magnus' steady breath on his neck as he slept soundly. Alec was tempted to join him again in slumber.

Alec forced himself awake. He brought his left hand up to gently touch Magnus' cheek. "Mags, we need to get up."

"Sssshhh." Magnus stirs placing his point finger clumsily on Alec's lips, all while not moving from his current position, eyes kept closed. "Ten more minutes," he says and drifts back to sleep leaving his finger where it is.

A gentle smile tugs at the sides of Alec's lips. Lips curled around his teeth, he starts lightly nibbling on Magnus' finger. 

"Aleeeec," Magnus complains, dragging out the 'e' in Alec's name then nuzzles his face deeper into the crook of his fiancé’s neck. Alec chuckles.

"We have to get ready for brunch." He says, taking his lover's hand and intertwining their fingers. Magnus doesn't respond so Alec starts giving said hand light kisses, trailing it up towards Magnus' arm and to his shoulders and his neck. Magnus does not stir.

"Wake up," Alec whispers into his ear before carefully pushing Magnus back, reversing their positions. Magnus groans, brows furrowing, but doesn't open his eyes. Alec now on top of Magnus, nuzzles their noses together. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

With one last groan, Magnus finally opens one eye blearily. "What time is it?" he says sleepily before closing his eye again.

"Bit past 7:30," says a grinning Alec. He loves seeing this dishevelled look on Magnus in the morning. And he was hugely responsible for said dishevelled state. He gives Magnus a light kiss on the lips. "We really should be getting up." Alec says and raining kisses on Magnus' cheek and chin, his fingers tracing patters on the man's stomach.

Magnus smiles then opens both eyes staring straight into Alec's. “We really should.”

He snakes his arms around Alec's neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Alec responds, deepening the kiss, making Magnus moan.

*******

It's another twenty or so minutes before they actually separate and get out of bed. The kissing and necking got a bit out of hand until on of them (Magnus), decided it was time to get ready. They decided Magnus should shower first since it takes him longer to get ready. Magnus thought it best to shower separately. Otherwise, they will never get out of the house and miss brunch altogether. Alec didn't mind if they did since he really did not want to see his parents but Magnus protested. They had this conversation a couple of nights ago. And he'd promised Magnus he was going to give his parents a chance so staying in was not an option.

Alec went to the kitchen to make coffee. Then he went around the kitchen and the living room, gathering the dishes that they 'forgot' to clean up last night. He also fed Chairman Meow. He just finished wiping up the counter when Magnus' voice called from the bedroom.

"Darling, the shower's free," Magnus tells him. Alec finished loading up the dishwasher, then turns it on before going to the bedroom to get ready.

He sees Magnus, clad in a short blue silk robe that goes halfway to his thighs and a blue towel around his head. Alec leans on the door frame, spending a few more minutes to admire the view. Magnus was sat at his dressing table inspecting the right side of his neck. "You may have marked me a little too high on this one, darling."

Alec walked towards him, bending at the hip and placing a hand on either side of Magnus. They looked at each other on the mirror. "Which one?" Alec asks. He made plenty of marks on Magnus' body last night and this morning. Magnus had to be more specific.

Magnus pointed to the light reddish spot in the middle of his neck, about three fingers width to the side of his Adam’s apple. He lightly pokes the tip of Alec's nose with his finger. "Naughty boy was a tad enthusiastic."

Alec looked from the mirror then to Magnus' neck and leans down closer. He grins then starts giving Magnus quick pecks on his neck where the mark is. His stubble grazing Magnus's skin. Magnus giggles. "That tickles."

Alec's kisses start to linger longer as he moves from the right side of Magnus' neck to the other. "I can give you another on this side to balance it."

Magnus, giggling, pushes him back and gives him a playful slap on his chest, tilting his head to the left to hide his neck. "No. You are not giving me another hickey."

"But symmetry is good." Alec closes the distance again but Magnus leans back, letting out little fits of giggles.

"No, it's not. I have work tomorrow. And scrubs don't have high collars."

Alec growls, mischief twinkling in his eyes. He makes another attempt playfully, arms encircling his lover. Magnus slides out of his grasp and stands up, suppressing a giddy smile and trying to put on his serious face. He was enjoying this as much as Alec but one of them needed to be well-behaved if they were ever going to finish getting ready.

"Down, boy. You go shower." He points Alec to the bathroom. This was a stand off.

They both give each other a silly grin. Alec giving Magnus one last ravenous look before going to the bathroom. Magnus found himself flustered upon seeing how hungry Alec eyed him. He fans himself with his hand. He takes his seat back in front of the dresser, calms himself down and proceeds to cover up his mark. Any longer and he would have given in.

********

They don't get out of the loft and on the bus until around quarter past nine. Alec sent a quick text to his sister to let the family know they were going to be late. He and Magnus sat towards the middle of the bus. Magnus taking the window seat, his backpack with the books and make-up Izzy had requested the night before, sat on his lap. Alec sat beside him, his right arm resting lightly around Magnus' shoulder, his fingers on the window pane, and his body and knees turned towards his fiancé. Magnus has his other hand entwined with Alec's other hand on top of the backpack. They sit in silence as the bus starts to move. Alec looking out the window.

"You're nervous," Magnus says after a while. Alec looks at him, both eyebrows raised. Magnus points to Alec's hand, the one around Magnus' shoulder. He didn't notice he was rubbing his thumb and his middle and point fingers together. "You only do that when you're nervous. Or worried." Magnus adds.

Alec smiles. They have known each other for so long, they can read each other's moods and mannerisms. "Just thinking about what they could possibly throw at me this time."

Magnus cupped his cheek with his hand, his thumb gently rubbing on the stubble on Alec's jaw. "It'll be fine. She said they'll behave. And if they don't then, I'll be there to protect you." He winked making Alec chuckle.

"Really?" Magnus nods. "And how will you do that?"

"Well, I'll use my serious doctor voice and tell them off." Alec chortles. "Hey, don't mock it. You've never heard my serious doctor voice."

"You're right. I haven't." Alec agrees. "So how does it sound?"

"Oh it's very authoritative and professional. Catarina says I even sound like an attending when I use it." Magnus confirms, brows furrowing to show the seriousness.

"Really? That scary?" Alec asks.

"Yes, really. It's sort of like how I sound when I tell off Chairman. But more serious." At that, Alec lets out a laugh, Magnus joining him.

Magnus always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. He becomes more relaxed for the rest of the trip.

*******

The pair got off the bus stop which was around a block away from the Lightwood house. They walked side by side, holding hands and fingers intertwined. Magnus had his backpack slung on one shoulder. The suburb was surprisingly quiet. Most of the people who lived there were rich families. They were probably all at some country club or having brunch elsewhere.

"So this is what it feels like." Magnus says as they walked. They could see the Lightwood house in the distance.

"This is what feels like?" Alec clarifies, taking a glance at Magnus then to the front.

"To walk Alec Lightwood home from school or something." Magnus says grinning. 

Alec blushed. This isn't the first time they have done this walk this way. But somehow that remark from Magnus made him feel like he was in high school again, like a giddy teenager. And Magnus was his boyfriend. He wondered what that would have been like if they'd met earlier in their lives. To have gone to high school, with Magnus. Not that he wanted to change how they met and where they were now. But it was a nice thought. For Magnus Bane to walk him home from school.

"Actually, now that I think about it. You're the first one to walk me home. Like this." He puts their entwined hands up.

"Really?" Magnus' eyes widen in surprise.

Alec nods. "They always arrived at my house separately. Or we met somewhere else. It was mostly meeting somewhere else."

Magnus shows a toothy grin, obviously happy with this newfound information. Alec smiles back at him and kisses his hand.

As soon as they walk up the driveway, they see Izzy running towards them.

"Alec! Magnus!" She runs straight into Alec to hug him, giving her big brother a good squeeze around the waist. "Oooh, I missed you."

"Iz, we saw each other on Friday." Alec says, one hand still holding Magnus' and the other patting the top of his sister's head.

"Fine then." She lets him go and takes a step towards Magnus and gives him a hug, as tight as the one she gave her big brother.

"Well, I have missed you, Isabelle." Magnus says hugging her back then giving her a kiss on each cheek. "And I brought the stuff you asked for." He said, showing her the backpack.

"You are an angel. Thank you." she says, moving to Magnus' other side as the man was still holding hands with her brother.

"Magnus! Alec!" Max screams as he runs towards them, much like his sister did. He slams into Alec with an oompf and hugging Alec tight, Alec getting slightly off-balance.

Alec pats Max's head while looking over to Magnus. "You'd think they haven't seen me in like years." Then he looks back at Max. "And don't think I noticed you said Magnus' name first."

Max grins. "Well, I saw you last Friday and I haven't seen him in a while."

Magnus laughs as Alec just rolls his eyes.

"Hello, Max," Magnus says. Max lets go of Alec and gives him a hug, too.

"You missed bowling night." Max says with a pout.

"I know. Sorry, sweetie." Magnus pats his head. "It might be a while 'til I get to join you guys again."

The group start walking towards the house. The couple sandwiched between Izzy and Max, Izzy on Magnus' side and Max on Alec's.

"Where's Jace?" Alec inquired.

"He's inside. He and Clary got roped into helping mom with kitchen duties." Izzy says. "I volunteered but she said she definitely wanted Jace and Clary." she shrugged.

Alec, Magnus and Max all looked at each other. They knew Maryse loved her daughter, they all did. It's just that it was safer for everyone if Izzy was kept out of the kitchen. She had a tendency to attract bad luck when she was anywhere near a stove or an oven.

********

As soon as they enter the house, Izzy takes the backpack from Magnus and brings it to her old room. Max went to the living room. Magnus and Alec, still holding hands, went to the kitchen where Maryse, Jace and Clary were getting the food ready. It seemed Maryse was in a mood and decided to cook the food for today's brunch instead of the usual catering.

"Alec! Magnus!" Jace and Clary say in unison. Jace, wearing a black apron goes over and gives his brother and Magnus a hug. Clary right behind him.

"Hello, biscuit. Jace." Magnus pokes the tip of Clary's nose lightly then nods to acknowledge Jace. The redhead smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "How's art school?"

"Amazing!" She beams, a plateful of bacon on her hands. "Loving every bit of it."

Jace takes a basket of croissants and he and Clary leave to bring them to the breakfast table. Maryse, still standing at the counter, spoons the last of the cream puffs on to the plate then wipes her hands on her apron.

Magnus gives Alec's hand a squeeze before letting him go.

"Mom." Alec says, walking over to his mother, trying to keep the tension at bay. They haven't really parted on good terms the last time he was there. He was guarded. But this was still his mother. And he still respected her. And they had to get through this somehow.

"Alec," Maryse hugs her eldest child and gives him a kiss on each cheek. Then she does the same with Magnus. "How was your commute?"

Alec leans on the sink opposite the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest. "It was alright. Bus wasn't that full."

"We're sorry for being late, Maryse." Magnus adds standing beside Maryse and helping her clear some of the used dishes.

"Oh, that's alright." She waves her hand to dismiss the apology. "The food would not have been ready if you arrived on time. It’s not ready now. I started late."

"Well, I have to say. You've still outdone yourself." Magnus says as he watches her put the rest of the scrambled eggs on a serving platter. He could tell there was going to be a good spread with the used pots and pans in the kitchen. He already saw the bacon and the croissant. There was scrambled eggs in the pan. And there was another pan that looked like it was used to make pancakes. The waffle maker also appeared to be used.

"I have my moments." She says, smiling at him before chancing a glance at Alec.

Alec found this strange, that his mother and his fiancé were actually having small talk. It was strange and refreshing. But mostly bizarre.

"Where's dad?" He asked in an attempt to step away from the peculiarity of it all. It was unfamiliar. And it was making him uncomfortable. More than he already was. It seems Magnus and his mother had a really good talk on the phone a couple of days ago.

Before Maryse could answer, Izzy popped in liquid eyeliner in hand. "Magnus, can you help me with my eyeliner? I want to learn how you do that wing thing."

Magnus looked at Alec, silently asking if he was going to be alright alone with his mother. Alec gave a small nod. "Sure, Isabelle. Give me two ticks."

Magnus takes the plate of eggs, "I'll bring this to the table."

He turns around and gives Alec a little peck on the cheek. "Be nice." He whispers, Alec nods, then Magnus leaves the room.

Silence falls between mother and son, Maryse starting to slice up some strawberries and placing them carefully on a plate.

“So where’s dad?” Alec repeats his question.

"Your father was called for an emergency business meeting in London. He left last night," his mother says, her tone business-like.

Alec just nods, even if his mother couldn't see him. Silence falls again. "How long will he be there?"

"A week. Maybe two." Maryse says, now moving to slice up some kiwifruit. Alec steps forward, grabs a knife and chopping board and proceeds to slice up the pineapple sitting on the counter.

They work in silence for a while.

"How's the cafe?" Maryse breaks the silence.

Alec tenses a little before continuing to peel the pineapple. "It's good. We've been introducing a lot of things on the menu. Renovations finish next month. So we'll be able to take small bookings for meetings and work functions."

He did not hold back. He wanted her to hear this, wanted her to know that he was doing well with his business, that he was serious. And that he had no plans of following in his parents' footsteps.

Maryse did not show the reaction Alec was expecting. His mother wasn't dismissive or condescending. There was no derision in her voice. In fact, she smiled at him sincerely. "I'm very glad to hear that, Alec. I'm proud of you."

Alec's brows furrowed. He put the knife down and turned so that he was facing her. "Mom, what is this?"

She looked puzzled. "What's what?"

"This!" He pointed to all of her, to the bizarre situation. "You're proud of me? You're glad to hear that my business is doing well? I don't want to play your mind games, Mom."

She sighed and faced him. "I'm not playing games, Alec. I really do feel those things."

Alec rolled his eyes, crossing his hands in front of his chest again. "Pardon me if I don't believe you. Considering that two weeks ago, you and dad were trying to push me to take over the company. Again."

Maryse closed her eyes, looking to the side. Then she put her hand on his arm and looked at him. "I know. And I am sorry that we, that I did that. But..."

"But what?" He said dismissively. "You've had a change of heart?"

She let out a tiny chuckle. "Yes. Actually." She smiles at him. Alec raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced.

She cups his cheek with her hand. "I really have had a think about it. I always thought I knew what was best for you. I'm your mother. And mother knows best." Alec lets out a sarcastic huff. "So I tried to push my own agenda, my own dreams on you. Because I thought it was what was best. But, clearly I was wrong. A mother should also know when to trust her child. I should have been listening to you. And I realised, I haven't been a mother to you in a long time. Not really."

Alec doesn’t say anything. Just looks at her, furrowed brows and confused. He was wary of this new situation.  

 "Alec, you're my son. You're my first born. You’re the reason I became a mother. I don’t want this issue to come between us. It’s done that long enough. You shutting me out this past two weeks, I didn’t like it at all. I would like to be a part of your life, just like I did before. When you were young, and you were my precious baby boy and I was your world.”

“I get that I can’t be your world now.” She says looking over to the door to the next room where Magnus is. “But I would at least like to be a part of it.”

She smiles at him then returns to slicing the fruit.

Alec looks at his mother for a while. Contemplating what she just said. Sure, his mother could be conniving. She is a lawyer after all. He's seen her play mind games. But right now, he could see she was sincere.

"And dad?" He had to ask. He had to know.

Maryse pursed her lips. Alec saw her face fall. "He will come around."

Alec just nods. He understands. Then goes back to slicing the pineapple. Silence falls, only the sound of knives hitting the cutting board could be heard in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom."

A small smile appears on Maryse's face.

As soon as they place all the fruit on the plate, Maryse turns to him smiling. A mischievous glint in her eye.

"I think someone needs a little prize for being Mom's little helper." She pinches his nose lightly with her finger and her thumb. Alec laughs, remembering that she used to do this whenever he helped her out in the kitchen. Before his siblings, when he was still the only child. Before she became a full-time corporate lawyer and became too busy with work to take care of him. 

She opens the fridge and takes something hidden at the back. She takes out a small container and shows it to Alec. "Don't tell the others."

"When did you find time to make chocolate truffles?" Alec asks fishing one out and popping one in his mouth. Those were his and his mom's favourite. And it was the first dessert he learned to make.

"It was a long night." She says then biting into a piece. She put the box back in the deep recesses of the fridge. "I'm saving those for later."

Alec lets out a loud chuckle. Suddenly, Max's head pops in to the kitchen. Maryse and Alec turn away quickly and swallow the last of the truffles.

"Is the food ready yet? We're hungry." Max asks, scowling.

"Coming right up, sweetheart." Maryse tells her youngest.

Alec picks up the fruit platter then follows his mother and his brother to the other room. He saw Magnus looking at him as soon as he enters. Alec nods to signal everything is ok. Magnus smiles and walks to him.

********

They all sit at the huge dining table. Maryse at the head of the table. To her right sat Alec and close beside him is Magnus, and further down is Max. Izzy is sat to her mother's left. Simon, her boyfriend who had arrived while Alec was talking to Maryse, sat beside Izzy. Then further down sat Jace then Clary.

Alec put a couple of strips of bacon on Magnus' plate before putting some on his own. Magnus does the same with the waffles.

Simon looked at the two and elbows Izzy. "See? Why don't we do that?"

Izzy who was focused on putting strawberries on her plate, looks at him confused. "Do what?"

"That." Jace interrupts using his knife to point to Alec and Magnus who have now moved on to putting the other food on each other’s plates.

"They move fluidly. Like they're one being." Clary adds entranced with the couple and their movements.

Izzy looks up to see Alec putting a slice of pineapple on Magnus' plate as Magnus feeds him a piece of strawberry like they did this all the time (probably), and they were so used to it. They didn’t even notice they were doing it.

Alec realises the others looking at them, stopping mid-air with a piece of pineapple on his fork. "What?"

Izzy just ignores him and looks at Simon. "It's because we can't pull it off. Not enough sugar in us or something. We don’t ooze saccharinity."

"Agreed." Simon, Jace, and Clary nod. Alec is left confused. Magnus was busy saying something to Max to notice. Maryse keeps quiet and just smiles.

"Anyway," Simon looks at Magnus. "What time are we leaving for the expo next Sunday?"

"What expo?" Jace asks then shoves a big piece of croissant in his mouth.

"Wedding expo. Next Sunday." Izzy adds. "Magnus invited Simon and me to go. So we can scout for some ideas for their wedding."

"Alec's coming, too." Magnus says happily. Izzy's eyes go wide.

"You managed to convince him?" She looks from Magnus to Alec, beaming. "You really do love him."

Alec rolls his eyes at his sister. Magnus leans in, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "And I love him, too." They smile at each other.

"You know that is a great idea. You have to find good wedding photographers. But some of them could rip you off. So you need to be careful." Jace says and continues eating.

Everyone stops eating. Alec drops his fork on his plate with a loud clang. Jace looks up to find everyone looking at him, all a bit shocked. "What?"

"I think he's possessed." Max says in shock.

"Simon." Alec says slowly. "Would you kindly check that the man sitting beside you is actually my brother?"

Simon slowly brings his hand up and pokes Jace on the cheek three times. "He feels like Jace."

Jace punches him in the arm. "Ow! He punches like Jace, too."

"What?" Jace shrugs. "Can't a man know something about wedding photography? That is a booming business. They charge heaps."

No one spoke. They all looked at Clary. She put both hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm as clueless as you as to where that came from."

They all waited for Jace to explain. The blonde sighs. "I wrote a paper on it for class. Ok? It was a group project."

Everyone nodded. It was a reasonable explanation.

"I did not see that one coming." Alec says still looking at Jace in disbelief.

"Neither did I." Magnus concurred. “I was expecting him to have a more violent reaction than you.”

"Oh will you all stop being dramatic." Jace protests. "And why weren't we invited to this outing?"

"Honestly, Jonathan. We didn't think it was your thing." Magnus tells him.

"It could be fun." Jace looks at Clary. "What do you think?"

Clary shrugs. "I don't know. It'll be crowded. Poofy wedding dresses that are too expensive and pretentious. And people shoving all those products and brochures at you."

"Where were you when I was being talked into going to this ridiculously event?" Alec asks, a little plea in his voice. Magnus pouts at him. "The event is ridiculous, darling, not you." He adds quickly and gives Magnus a quick kiss on the lips. "And I will be 100% present in the two hours we spend there."

Magnus just narrows his eyes at him then relaxes.

"Two hours?" Izzy's slightly scandalised voice raises up. "Magnus, I don't think that's gonna be enough."

Magnus sighs. "It'll have to do, sweetie. That’s all I could get to convince dear Alexander to come along. It was a tense negotiation." He and Alec exchange looks then back to Izzy.

"Spoilsport." Izzy crosses her arms and glares at her brother. Alec pokes his tongue at her.

"Have you set a date yet?" Maryse suddenly speaks up.

"Not really." Alec looks at Magnus, giving his thigh a little squeeze before looking at his mother. "Just planning. We're not in a position to have a wedding right now. Maybe two years?" He looks back at Magnus who nods.

"Well, let me know how I can help." She says and continues eating. "And I agree with Jace. You should find a great wedding photographer."

"Ha!" Jace shouts. "I feel vindicated. Thank you, Mom."

Maryse winks at him.

"So are you two doing that long engagement thing?" Max asks.

"Hopefully not too long, buddy." Alec confirms. Magnus leans their heads together briefly and smiles.

*******

Alec and Magnus end up leaving around mid-afternoon but they were glad they stayed longer than planned.

“I wish we could stay longer.” Alec says. “But there’s a big pile of laundry waiting for Magnus to fold them.” Alec teases, giving Magnus shoulder a little squeeze. Magnus scrunches his nose at him, lips pouted.

"Come and visit again soon." Max says and gives Alec and Magnus a hug. "It was nice seeing you, Magnus."

"You, too, Max." Magnus says as he hugs him back. "I'll try to join you for bowling night as soon as I'm available." He winks at Max.

As Alec is saying goodbye to his siblings, Maryse pulls Magnus to the side.

"Thank you, Magnus," she says. "For convincing him to come today."

Magnus smiles at her. "Honestly? I was ready to fight you tooth and nail if things did not go well." She chuckles. "But I'm glad you talked. And I'm hoping things are good now?"

Maryse nods. "My son is talking to me again. It's a good start."

They give each other another hug before Alec comes to collect Magnus.

******

The couple walked to the bus stop declining the offer from Maryse for the driver to drop them off or to call them a cab. They sit beside each other at the bus stop, hands entwined, and Alec’s head resting on Magnus' shoulder. They had the whole bench to themselves.

"Did you have a good time?" Magnus asks, as he gives Alec's hair light little kisses.

"Yes. I did." He looks up at Magnus and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for convincing me to come today."

"It was my pleasure, darling." Magnus says with a smile. "So you and your mom?"

Alec shifts in his seat then starts fiddling with Magnus' ring. "We talked."

"And?"

"And it was good." He continues to fiddle with the jewellery, a small smile tugging at his lips. "She's backing off. Which is a relief. And dad. Well dad is going to be a different battle. But at least mom's on board."

He finally looks at Magnus, brushing his knuckles lightly on the other man's cheek. "I think we're gonna be ok."

Magnus smiles at him then nods. "We're gonna be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of MLWY is up!!! I think I'm using Malec as a way to forget that I am tired from work.
> 
> I swear this will have a plot of some sort. But fluff is plot, right?
> 
> I hope you like this one, too.
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: crazyellephantrambles and twitter: elleRK17
> 
> Kudos and comments is much appreciated. Especially the comments. The comments give me fuel and energy to write.
> 
> I still have no beta (coz my sister is busy). So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> SH and TMI are not mine. I'm not claiming any ownership.


	4. A Ring and an Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the wedding expo.  
> And a proposal?
> 
> I told you I haven't forgotten about MLWY. Let's have some fluff shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some description of blood at some point. Some of you might be sensitive to it. For that I apologise.  
> And also, there's a part that touches on someone not being out. I'm sorry about that, too. It was painful for me to write it (for said character) that way. I hope I didn't offend anyone. :(

The blaring sound of his ringtone rouses Magnus from sleep. His face is buried into the pillow and without lifting it up, he feels around for his phone somewhere on the bed. Relying on instinct, he slides his thumb over it to answer the call then brings the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He answers sleepily and voice slightly muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Good day, Dr Bane." An annoyingly chirpy voice responds from the other end of the line. "This is Lisa from the jewellers."  
  
Magnus suddenly sits up. "Hello, Lisa." He greets her again, shaking himself awake. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well, Dr Bane." Says Lisa with that chirpy voice again. "How are you? Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"I'm okay. And no, you didn't. I can talk." Magnus blatantly lies but tries to hide his annoyance. He rubs his face with his hand. He's not fully awake yet. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm just letting you know your order is ready to be picked up." Lisa says again cheerily. "You can come into the store any time you're free."  
  
Magnus looked at the clock on the bedside - 12:03pm. He was supposed to have another two or three hours of sleep. "Okay. I can come by later today to pick it up." He knew he was supposed to be more excited. He's been waiting for it for weeks. But he had no energy at the moment.  
  
"That sounds good, Dr Bane. We'll see you later. Have a good day."  
  
"Yes, you, too." Magnus says then hangs up. He throws his phone on the bed and lies back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleep, sleep, sleep. Go back to sleep." He tells himself. He started on night shift since Monday night and hence he's been sleeping during the day. He pulled the covers over his head trying to go back to sleep but failing. He threw the covers down and looked at the clock again.  
  
It's lunch time so Alec will be busy at the café. His business has been thriving since he and Luke re-branded the establishment. It's located in front of the University Hospital, close to the University campus so a lot of their patrons are students and staff from either organisation. He sent Alec a quick text letting him know there's no need to wake him up at 3pm which was when Magnus was supposed to get up.  
  
He took one last look around the room trying to figure out what to do with his extra hours of wakefulness. His brain had no answer. So he drags himself out of bed, pulling the hood of Alec's hoodie over his head, breathing in Alec's scent. He began wearing Alec's clothes when he started nights as he found it helps him get to sleep during the day. It's not quite the same, but somehow it makes him feel he's wrapped around Alec's arms when he wears his clothes.  
  
He walks to the kitchen and makes himself a fresh cup of coffee. His stomach grumbled. He supposed it was good timing that he was woken up at lunch time. He opened the fridge to find four big triangles of a club sandwich on a plate with cling wrap over it. There's a note saying "Eat up! Love you. Xoxo - Alec" stuck to it. He'd even used one of Magnus' glittery pens. Magnus chuckled then took the sandwich out.  
  
A month or two when they started dating, Alec found out Magnus tended to skip meals especially when studying became hectic. He'd made it a point to either remind Magnus to eat or actually bring him food. Nowadays, he jokingly calls it the "Feed the Magnus" project or the "Magnus Food and Fitness" programme when he'd started to include some sort of exercise that they do together (excluding the ones in the bedroom. Those don't count.)  
  
Magnus smiled at the thought, pulling one arm into the hoodie as the other was holding the sandwich. He read and re-read the note again, his smile growing wider and tears prickling behind his eyes. What did he do to deserve such a caring and loving man? He closed his eyes thanking whoever or whatever it is - destiny, fate, some superior being, or luck - that blessed him and brought Alec into his life.

If the note ended up with a bunch of other notes in a shoe box at the back of his closet, Alec didn't need to know. It was sentimental, yes, but it was about Alec. And when it comes to this man, Magnus can be sentimental all he wants.  
  
After finishing his sandwich, he made his coffee and walked over to the spare bedroom to finally face the pile of laundry he'd promised to fold. He meant to fold them on Sunday after they got home from brunch but he got distracted - that was Alec's fault.

He put his coffee and his phone on the nightstand and proceeded to do the chore. He separated the ones that needed to be ironed which were mostly his clothes, and in Alec's clothes' case, needed to be fixed. Chairman Meow joined him a little later, curling up on the bed beside Magnus.

As soon as the clothes are folded he placed them in the closet. He then gets his sewing kit and decides to fix some of the rips on Alec's clothes.  
  
This was no ordinary sewing, though. Of course it involved a needle and thread. But it also included surgical forceps and scissors. He laid them out on the kitchen counter he'd just wiped down. When you're training to be a surgeon, you took every opportunity to practice your craft. In this sense, Magnus was thankful his fiancé had a love for old tattered hoodies and shirts. He can practice his suturing. He didn't particularly like the tattered clothes for aesthetic purposes - Magnus loved fashion - but Alec loved them because they were comfortable. And Magnus loved Alec, so he didn't mind, particularly when he himself benefited from them like the past couple of days. 

It's close to one thirty in the afternoon when his phone rings. He looks over to see Alec's name flash on the screen. He quickly answers it and puts it on speaker.  
  
"Hello, Alexander." He says while trying to suture a shirt. "How was lunch hour?"  
  
"Busy. But still good." Alec responds. Magnus couldn't hear any clinking in the background so he figured Alec must be in his office. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yes, darling. Thank you for the sandwich." Magnus answers. "Have you eaten?" He asks back, making sure Alec is taking care of himself, too.  
  
"I'm just about to." Magnus hears the creak of Alec's office chair. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm fixing your clothes." Magnus answers and he hears Alec laugh. "But much as I love getting to practice my suturing skills on them, you really need to buy new ones." He tells Alec off.  
  
"But why? You do such a good job on them. People can barely tell where you've sewn them."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Alexander." Magnus stops what he's doing and looks at his phone like he was facing Alec. "But you're not getting out of it. You need to buy new ones."  
  
Alec laughs, "Okay. Yes, sir. I will buy new ones." He pauses. "Maybe you can come with me?"  
  
Magnus drops the forceps and clicks on the video icon to switch the call to video. "Alexander, switch to video." Alec does. Magnus looks at Alec into the video, his brows creased. "Did you just invite me to go shopping with you?"  
  
Alec scratches the back of his head. "Yes. I did."  
  
Magnus bites his lower lip, still frowning, unconvinced. "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?"  
  
Alec chuckles. "Mags, it's me. I really do want you to go clothes shopping with me. It can be like a date. We haven't had one in a while."

Magnus raises one brow still doubtful, so Alec continues. "Come on. It's your chance to upgrade my wardrobe. Nothing too bright or colourful though. And nothing too loud and flamboyant. And they need to be comfortable, so still pending my approval. But I'll be open to suggestions." He adds quickly, laying down some rules just in case Magnus goes wild with his suggestions. “And no Izzy.”  
  
Magnus finally smiled. "Okay. Shopping date it is. You know what you're getting into, right?"  
  
"Yes. Now stop reminding me before I change my mind."  
  
"Nope. No backsies." Magnus says shaking his head then smiling. He props his phone up against the paper towel dispenser then picks up the forceps to continue sewing.  
  
"Are we having dinner later?" The video goes out of focus for a bit as Alec places his phone somewhere on the desk, propped up by his office laptop. He picks up a bowl of salad and starts eating.  
  
"Of course we are." Magnus responds. He ties up the last knot on the shirt he was working on then looks at Alec. "Will you be finished around five?"  
  
Alec nods. "Should be. We're closing around five-thirty today but Maia can take care of that."  
  
When Magnus has night shifts they make it a point to either have breakfast or dinner or both together. Otherwise they would end up not spending any time with each other with their schedules going opposite ways. And neither of them wanted that. This morning, Magnus finished his shift late. By the time he got home, Alec had already left for work. He could have swung by the café but he was so tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Alec asks watching Magnus expertly thread a needle just using the forceps.  
  
"Surprise me." He says winking at the camera.  
  
"Okay then." Alec says. They've been having dinner at the cafe for most of the week. Alec cooking their meals in the cafe kitchen. He's been experimenting with recipes whenever he can to see what he can add to the menu. Magnus is usually his very willing guinea pig. Most of the food he cooks are great. Nothing too adventurous or weird. And they are always edible.  
  
They end the call a few minutes later when Alec gets called by one of the staff to help at the counter. Magnus finished fixing all of Alec's shirts just before two thirty. He then starts to get ready for work. His shift didn't start until seven.  
  
  
Just before he leaves the house, Church walks in through an open window. Magnus leaves food for him and the Chairman then leaves for the train station. He swings by the jeweller's to pick up the package. As soon as he sees it, his heart starts to pound, excitement rising. He walks to the cafe with a bounce to every step.  
  
The closed sign is already up on the door but there were still some customers inside finishing their meals. Maia's smiling face greets him as he enters. She's started working at the cafe since it re-opened and is now one of the senior staff. She’s practically family.  
  
"Hey, Magnus." She greets him while she wipes the glass on the food cabinet.  
  
"Hello, Maia." He greets back giving her a hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay." She tucks her hair behind her ear, heaving a sigh.  
  
Magnus frowns. "You don't look okay. Alec's not making you work too hard, is he? I can tell him off."  
  
She shakes her head with a laugh. "No. No, he's not. He's the best boss actually. He told me to go home early but I insisted on closing." She says. "I'm just tired from last night. I had to finish my readings and a paper for a class."  
  
"Okay." Magnus rubs her arm to assure her. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?" She nods. "Now, speak of, where is your lovely boss?"  
  
She points with her thumb towards the new section of the cafe. "I think he got bored of his office and transferred to the new meeting room."  
  
Magnus nods and heads towards the newly renovated room. It wasn't quite finished yet but it was close. He peeked above the frosted parts of the glass doors to see Alec, his back to the door, pouring over papers in front of him. He smiles, pushes it open and walks in.

Alec is fully engrossed on his work that he didn't hear Magnus come in. Magnus places his backpack down gently on the floor behind Alec's chair then wraps his arms around him, his chin resting on Alec's right shoulder.  
  
"Working hard, I see." He chimes in with a smile. Alec gives a little jerk then relaxes and smiles when he realises who it is. Magnus gives him a quick kiss on the lips, Alec kissing him back. He then takes a seat closer to Alec. He looks around. "The room looks nice. Though still a bit bare."  
  
Alec stretches his back then pulls Magnus closer, his knees on either side of Magnus'. "Yeah. It's turning out great. I just need to find the appropriate LCD projector." He points to the ceiling, "And I was thinking of putting some of Clary's artwork on the walls in here and out on the main floor. It can be like a gallery. And we can sell them if there are any buyers."  
  
Magnus' faces brightens. "I think that's a lovely idea." He gives Alec another quick kiss. "Have you asked biscuit?"  
  
"Luke said he was going to ask her tonight. But I can verify with her on Sunday when we go to the expo." Alec says, both hands resting on Magnus' thighs.  
  
Magnus nods. "I think she'll love it." He says then looks over to the table and picks up the papers. "What are these?"  
  
"Those are the proposals for the new menu design." Alec watches as Magnus looks through them. "What do you think?"  
  
Magnus scrunches his nose as he looks through the different ones. "Nothing's standing out much. The art deco looks nice. But maybe a different colour combination? Or maybe something more contemporary art?" He looks up to see Alec frowning. "I'm not helping, am I?" Alec shakes his head. Magnus puts the papers down. "If they were clothes I'll be able to help." He says then rests his arms on Alec's shoulders. "I'll leave the menus to you." Alec smiles and nods.  
  
"I might ask Clary for help." Alec proposes. "But I agree with you. Nothing's standing out to me either." He sighs. "We've got a couple of months before we need to release them so we have time." Magnus rubs his thumb lightly on Alec's stubble. "As long as everything's in place before we have the wedding. Even if we don't have a date yet."  
  
They look at each other lovingly. Alec resting their foreheads together. Magnus cups Alec's face with his hands, his thumb caressing his cheeks, Alec's stubble grazing his skin. Then he pulls Alec in for a soft and gentle kiss. They part after a few moments.  
  
Magnus takes one of Alec's hands, looking down as he intertwines their fingers. "I have a question to ask you."  
  
Alec looks at him, smiling gently. "Sure."  
  
Magnus takes something out of his right pocket and looks at Alec. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He shows Alec the ring he's picked up from the jeweller's earlier. It was a simple black band with two gems that match his engagement ring. Inside the rim are the words _"aku cinta kamu"_ engraved in it.  
  
The side of Alec's lip twitches slightly to a side smile then he frowns. "Magnus, I..." He shakes his head. Magnus' smile drops. "I'm sorry. I would love to but you see I'm already engaged. And my fiance..." Magnus pinches Alec's right nipple and twists it when he realises Alec was joking.

"Ow!" Alec grabs Magnus' wrist away whilst laughing. "That is weirdly arousing. And kinky. We're talking about that later." He pins Magnus' hand on his thigh letting out a mischievous chuckle.

"I'm serious here." Magnus says in between a pout and a chuckle. His brows furrowed and glaring at Alec but can't stop the smile on his face. He pulls his hand away but Alec grabs hold of it.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He says kissing Magnus' hand. "Of course, I'll marry you. Yes." Magnus finally smiles and puts the ring on Alec's finger, a perfect fit. Alec admires the ring for a minute. "It looks beautiful. I love it." He looks at Magnus then gives him a kiss. "You know, we're already engaged though, right?" Magnus pushes his shoulder lightly. Alec chuckles again.  
  
"I'm sorry it took this long." Magnus says, twisting the ring around Alec's finger. "It took me a while to earn the money. Because somebody banned me from my other part-time job." He narrows his eyes at his fiancé.  
  
"Hey, I have no regrets." Alec says shaking his head. "I'd rather the man I love not die from exhaustion."  
  
Magnus leans in and kisses him again. "Thank you. I appreciate you taking care of me." He nuzzles Alec's nose with his. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Alec responds before tilting his head and leaning in for another kiss. Magnus gets up, putting both arms around Alec's neck and straddles him as he deepens the kiss. Alec's hands tightening around his waist.  
  
"Dios!" an exclamation from Raphael makes them pull apart.  
  
Magnus makes no attempt to move off Alec and just looks at his friend. "Hello, Raphael. How may we help you?" He says with a grin.  
  
Raphael has his eyes closed, but still stood at the doorway. "Please tell me you haven't christened the new meeting room. It hasn't even been used yet. I'm telling Luke."  
  
Magnus looks at Alec, eyes wide, expectantly. Alec shakes his head at him. "Don't get any ideas. We're not doing that here." He says sternly. Magnus pouts but Alec ignores him. Alec looks at Raphael. "What do you need, Raphael? And you can open your eyes. Nothing happened or is happening." Magnus gets off Alec's lap and back to his chair.  
  
"Just letting you know I've finished inventory. And the kitchen's free." Raphael says. Alec nods at him and says thanks. "Can I get off early?"  
  
Alec nods. "Sure. I'll take care of everything else. Tell Maia, too."  
  
Raphael nods and turns to walk away. Alec gets up and starts to gather his papers.  
  
"Oh hey. Hold up!" Magnus calls him back so he stops. He walks over to Raphael. "How are your classes?" He asks, care and concern in his voice. Raphael is like his little brother and he makes it a point to check in on the boy regularly.  
  
Raphael scratches the back of his head. "Classes are okay. But I'm having some trouble with accounting." He frowns. Magnus looked at him concerned. "I'm not in trouble, trouble. But I need to do extra studying." He smiles at Magnus to reassure him.  
  
"Okay." Magnus nods but still unsure. "Just let me know how I can help. I don't know much about accounting but I can try and find someone who can help." He looks at Alec who is still picking up the rest of his things. "Alec's done some accounting for his course. Though it was quite a while ago. I'm sure he'll be happy to help."  
  
"Si." Raphael nods. "Thank you." Magnus ruffles his hair, making Raphael sway his hand away. Magnus chuckles as he watches the boy leave.  
  
Alec stands beside Magnus. "Ready for dinner?" Magnus nods. He grabs his backpack then follows Alec to the kitchen.  
  
Magnus watches as Alec prepares their meal, helping out every now and then. Alec's ring is on a chain around his neck. Magnus knew neither of them could wear hand jewellery at work so he also bough a matching chain for Alec's ring. They eat together in the kitchen and Magnus helps Alec to tidy up everything with Maia and Raphael having gone home.  
  
At twenty minutes to seven he starts to pack up his things. Alec was going to stay a bit longer to finish up the paperwork and re-check the books before going home.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Magnus says and tilts his head up slightly to kiss Alec on the lips. As soon as he turns around, Alec pulls him back into a tight hug, burying his face at the crook of Magnus' neck. They stay like that for a few minutes. "Alexander, I have to get to work."  
  
"Shut up. I'm re-charging." Alec says voice muffled as his face is still buried into Magnus' neck, breathing in his scent. "Two more minutes."  
  
Magnus chuckles but puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him tighter. After two minutes or so Alec finally lets him go. "You know you pick the worst time to propose to me." Alec says.  
  
Magnus frowns. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to go home and sleep alone." Alec pouts. Magnus' heart melts. Alec very rarely pouts and he is the cutest when he does.  
  
"Aaw." Magnus chuckles then nuzzles his nose against Alec's. "I'm sorry, darling. I just got excited. I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
  
Alec finally smiles. They share a last gentle kiss before Magnus leaves for work.  
  
*********  
Early Sunday morning, Magnus comes home to the smell of bacon. He drops his keys on the bowl, drops his bag and walks over to the kitchen to find Alec cooking breakfast. He's still wearing his sweatpants and one of the shirts Magnus fixed the other day.  
  
He hugs Alec from behind, pressing his chest against Alec's broad back, and pressing his nose and lips on the back of Alec's neck. He inhales deeply. "Smells nice."  
  
Alec twists his head slightly to face him. "Me or the bacon?"  
  
"Both." He answers with a smile, earning a chuckle from his fiancé.  
  
Alec leans in to give him a kiss. "Welcome home."  
  
Magnus smiles, a little hum escaping. He gives Alec another kiss then goes to the sink to wash his hands. He pads over to the toaster which just popped up two pieces of toast so he puts them on a plate.  
  
"How was your shift?" Alec glances at him then grabs a plate to put the bacon in.  
  
He walks over to the bench and starts buttering the toast. "Mostly uneventful. Except for this big burly biker-esque guy who came into the ER, nose bleeding profusely. He must have been in some kind of bar fight. So before I could place his nose back in place, I had to take his medical history, so I had to stop the bleeding somehow so he won't bleed to death."

Alec listens to Magnus intently. He's gotten used to hearing about Magnus' so called 'Tales from the Shift' by now. "Anyway, I hand him two tampons to stick up his nose as a temporary measure..." Alec's brow is raised, questioning. Magnus sees this and continues to explain. "They're very absorbent. Good for stopping bleeds. Anyway, he goes ballistic, refusing to put them up his nose. We had to call security."  
  
Alec frowns, face concerned so Magnus waves his hand at him to dismiss it. "It was fine. He calmed down. Though he glared at me the whole time I was setting his nose back. He was cool in the end."  
  
Alec smiled. "Another satisfied customer?"  
  
Magnus nods as he takes a bite off the toast. “Definitely. His friends reckon I made him look better.”  
  
Alec chuckles then goes around to sit beside him. "On a less bloody subject, Izzy said they're coming to pick us up around ten in Simon’s van."  
  
Magnus looks at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock. "Okay. I have enough time to get ready."  
  
"We can move it later if you want to have a sleep."  
  
Magnus shakes his head. "No. I'll sleep after." He says as Alec moves a stray hair away from Magnus' face. He sees the look of concern on Alec's face. "I'm fine. I just need coffee." He grabs Alec's coffee cup and takes a drink. Grimacing at the bitter taste.

Magnus has been trying to drink strong black coffee like Alec but has been unsuccessful. Although he has found it effective during his night shifts. But he also knows the coffee from the staff room is a lot more diluted than what Alec has.  
  
Alec chuckled when he saw Magnus make a face. "You know I made you coffee, right?" He slides Magnus' cup to him.  
  
Magnus nods. "I know but I need something stronger." He takes another sip of Alec's coffee, grimaces then puts the cup down, grabbing his own. He takes a sip. "Ah. Much better."  
  
Alec chuckles again while shaking his head. They continue eating breakfast and continue to exchange stories. Alec finishes ahead of Magnus and gets up. From the bar stool, Magnus wraps both arms and legs around him.  
  
"Mags, I need to put my plate away." Magnus shakes his head and pulls him in tighter. "We kind of need to get ready for the day."  
  
"Right now?" Magnus asks playfully, looking up at Alec.  
  
Alec smiles. "They're coming to pick us up in two hours."  
  
"So we have plenty of time." Magnus says with a smile, moving his brows up and down. "Plus, I did say I was going to make it up to you. You know, proposing to you the other night."  
  
Alec bites his lower lip then smiles. "You are unbelievable." He lifts Magnus up into a kiss and they make their way to the bathroom, discarding clothes as they go.  
  
  
  
They do manage to get ready before the others arrived. With time to spare to clean up the dishes they left. A little past ten o'clock they all squeeze into Simon's van. It was only Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace. Max wasn't allowed to go because he had homework to do. No doubt he would have protested a lot. The van wasn't the most comfortable but none of them complained - out loud at least. When they get there the doors to the venue have been opened and the place is buzzing with a large crowd.  
  
Magnus took Alec's hand and intertwined their fingers remembering his promise not to leave his fiancé behind. Izzy who is quite possibly more excited than the actual engaged couple, had already pulled Simon inside to one of the booths with the wedding dresses. Jace and Clary walk slowly beside Alec and Magnus.  
  
"Did Luke talk to you?" Alec asked Clary.  
  
She nodded excitedly at Alec. "Yes. Thank you." She says giving him a hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"No problem." Alec says hugging her back with one hand.  
  
"She couldn't stop talking about it since Luke told her two nights ago." Jace added. "She would have texted you, too, but she was so excited she started painting and forgot about everything and everyone else."  
  
"You're just bitter coz I said 'no' to painting you naked." Clary glares at him.  
  
"No naked paintings of Jace in my café. Thank you very much." Alec pipes in and he and Clary high five.  
  
"But it'll sell. Have you seen me?" Jace gestures to himself. Clary, Magnus and Alec just stare at him, shaking their heads in sync.  
  
"Congratulations, biscuit." Magnus chimes in after a while.  
  
"Thanks, Magnus." Clary says with a smile.  
  
  
Once they make their way inside, they get consumed by the chaos. They all go their separate ways, each checking different booths although they bumped into each member of their group several times. They all agreed to make the cake booths their last stop since these were in the far end of the venue anyway.  
  
Alec and Magnus had the advantage of not having to get in line for the booths with wedding dresses since neither of them were going to wear one. Although Magnus teased Alec to try one of the dresses just for kicks. That earned him an unamused head shake from his lover.  
  
Alec was amazed at how some of the agents in each of the booths tried to flirt with either him or Magnus just to get a sale or for them to sign a contract. He wondered if they did this to other people at the expo. He leaned in to whisper in Magnus' ear. "They do know most of the people here are engaged to be married, right?"  
  
Magnus chuckles. "I know, dear. But some people are shameless. Sales require a bit of flirting, I suppose." He pulls Alec to another booth that had some table settings.  
  
"See anything you like?" Alec asks Magnus who scrunched up his nose. "Not really?" Alec asks again. Magnus shakes his head.  
  
"I do like the blue and gold motif, though." Magnus points to one table.  
  
Alec looks at it and nods. "I like it, too. The colours, I mean." He looks at Magnus. "But the table setting is too crowded."  
  
"Agreed." They walk to the next booth. "So we both want simple yet elegant? Classy and not extravagant?"  
  
Alec nods. "You know me. Less clutter the better." He pulls Magnus closer, kissing him on the forehead as they get to the next booth. Despite his facade of reluctance, Alec has actually been actively helping Magnus with the wedding planning which Magnus is grateful for. It was their wedding and he wanted both of them equally represented so it was important that they agreed on things.  
  
"Darling, I just need to go and check on some fabrics, okay? Not for the wedding but for the loft." Magnus says pointing to the next booth with a collection of textiles for table cloths and such. Nothing that Alec knew anything about anyway. Alec let Magnus go, staying at the booth they intended to be in and looks at more table settings and wedding token designs.  
  
"Alec?" a familiar voice calls from behind him.  
  
He turns around to see a young man with tanned skin. "Raj!" His eyes widen. "Hey, how are you?" Alec says with a smile. He never thought he'd run into his ex-boyfriend at a wedding expo no less. His relationship with Raj did not last long and it was a long time ago, but it was still significant. Raj was his first boyfriend. He was one of the reasons why Alec came out to his parents, then everyone. Even if Raj never did to his, or to anyone, except for Alec.  
  
"I'm doing alright." Raj answers. "And you?"  
  
"I'm good. Yeah. Doing fine." Alec says. He noticed a girl holding on to Raj's arm so he smiles at her.  
  
"Oh!" Raj catches himself. "This is Priya. She's my betrothed. Priya this is Alec Lightwood." Raj looked at him but Alec could see a fake smile on his face. A smile that he's practiced so much to other people it could pass as genuine. "We went to high school together at the New York Institute. He was the president of the student council."  
  
Alec returns his attention to Priya, she offered her hand so he shakes it briefly. "Nice to meet you, Priya."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Alec. Raj has told me great things about your leadership." She responds smiling at him. "Are you getting married, too?"  
  
Alec nods, still blushing at the compliment. "Planning to but no date yet. We're just looking." He shrugs. "And you two?"  
  
"End of this year." Priya responds. Raj just standing by her side and smiling even if Alec was addressing him, too. "We're going to be doing a mix of traditional and modern ceremony so we came here to get some ideas."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Is your intended here with you?" Raj finally asks.  
  
"Oh yes." Alec says.  
  
As if on cue, Magnus walks up to him and snakes his hand around Alec's waist. Alec's face lighting up when he saw his fiancé. "Alexander, sorry that took a while." He kissed Alec on the cheek. "The lady at the stall just kept talking. I couldn't get away." He finally looks up and sees the couple. "Oh, sorry. That was rude." He looks at Alec waiting for him to introduce them.  
  
"Magnus, these are Raj and Priya." He points to the couple. "Raj and I went to high school together." He gives Magnus a knowing look. He's told Magnus about Raj before. "Raj and Priya, this is Magnus, my fiancé." He sees Magnus' eyes narrow slightly to signal that he understood.  
  
Magnus' eyes brighten when he faces the couple and shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you, Raj. And of course, Priya." Alec could see that Raj has grown quieter, shock and fear in his eyes that he's trying to hide. Priya remains oblivious to his demeanour. Alec tried to give him a reassuring look, that he was not going to out him, and neither will Magnus. All Alec could do was hope that it came across to Raj.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Priya says, blushing. "Sorry. Please don't be offended." She looked at Alec. "I didn't know that you were... I mean, I'm not against it. I mean, I think it's great. Love is love, you know?" she started to babble.  
  
Magnus and Alec both wave her off. "It's alright. Relax." They both say together with a smile.

"Really, it's okay. We’re not offended. Just treat us like any other couple you know." Alec adds. He and Magnus get this a lot when meeting new people. It's not like the other people were hostile or phobic. It's more that they don't really know how to act around them. Priya was no exception.  
  
Magnus and Priya chat for a little bit and exchange ideas, making Priya relax. Magnus has always been good with people. Then Raj reminds her that they need to check other booths so they needed to leave. Each couple extend their congratulations for the upcoming nuptials to the other before parting.  
  
Alec and Magnus watch them walk away. Alec's brow creasing, concern and sympathy in his eyes. He sees Raj look back at him, his lips pull to the side but not really going into a smile. He'd wanted to pull him aside and talk to him. But it's been so long, he wasn't sure if he had any right. Raj and he may not have parted in the best of ways, but Alec still considered him a friend. But it's been years, they were practically starngers. But he still knew what Raj was going through. He went through it, too. Only he got out. Raj still hasn't. But it was Raj's choice and he didn’t know what he could do to help.  
  
Magnus squeezes Alec's waist to catch his attention. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes." Alec says smiling briefly then looks up again to where Raj and Priya disappeared into the crowd. "I just. I can't believe he never came out to his family. Guess he never found the courage to do it. And now he’s getting married. I'm just, I'm hoping he's going to be okay."  
  
Magnus presses his lips against Alec's cheek. "I hope so, too." They smile at each other then they continue with their browsing.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Jace and Clary find them, both looking excited.  
  
"Alec, we found you the best booth ever." Jace says, grabbing Alec by the arm and pulling him. Clary does the same with Magnus, following suit.  
  
They practically run to the booth, which is quite challenging when there are a lot of people walking opposite the direction one is going. They stop at one of the photography booths at the end of the line of stalls, close to the wall. The letters SQ are written on the tarp in fancy letters. Simon and Izzy are already there waiting for them. Both smiling widely and as excited as Jace and Clary. Alec and Magnus look at each other and wait for the others to explain.  
  
Jace claps Alec on the shoulder. "You know how I did that assignment on wedding photographers?" Alec and Magnus nod. "Well, the Seelie Queen is one of the best, up-and-coming photography businesses in New York. They're high-end and they've done like some celebrity weddings and shit." Magnus chuckles at Jace's eloquence hoping he didn’t use those exact words on his report.  
  
"Which means we can't afford her, him, them, whatever." Alec says, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "And I'm not asking Mom and Dad for help."  
  
Jace and Izzy just shake their heads at him. Izzy pulls Alec closer to the booth. "Well, you're in luck, dear brother. Because today they're having a little promo." She says as they enter the booth.  
  
A girl who appeared to be dressed like one of those elegant elves from _Lord of the Rings_ movies, approaches them. "Hello, I'm Kaelie. Are you interested in the promo?"  
  
"I guess?" Alec answers. Magnus coming to stand beside him.  
  
Kaelie smiles at both of them. "Well, then come with me." She leads the group to the back of the booth. There's a curtain of vines covering the entrance and when they cross through, they all feel like they entered a magical forest. The extension of the booth was decorated to make it look like they were in the middle of a forest. About ten metres away is an archery target. There's another about fifteen metres away.  
  
Kaelie asks all of them to stand to the side as she explains. "You may or may not know, but the Seelie Queen has signed with countries like Iceland, Norway and New Zealand to do some promotional photography for them starting this year for the next two years. As part of this year's expo, we thought we'd award either an all-expense paid trip to any of the countries I mentioned for the fifteen metres. Or the ten metres bull's eye will win you the free photo shoot. Each circle on the target has a corresponding prize so you still win something like discounts on shoots. The grand prizes are still up for grabs."  
  
Magnus and Alec both look at each other. "Worth a try." Alec tells Magnus.  
  
"But we don't have a date, yet." Magnus says frowning. He did promise Alec that they didn't need to commit or sign up for anything during the expo.  
  
"That's not a problem." Kaelie interrupts them respectfully. "You can still take the prizes whether there's a wedding or not. It's valid for two years which is what the company is contracted to do for the said countries' tourism board. The shoot is valid only for a year though. And you will be featured on our website and their tourism websites, should you be successful."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Magnus looks at Alec again and shrugs, trying to appear like it's no big deal. "I'm leaving the decision to you." He tells him.  
  
Alec moves closer to Magnus, putting both hands around his hips. "You're trying to contain your excitement, aren't you?" Magnus nods, a little smile escaping his lips. "Because you don't want to get your hopes up in case we don't get it." It wasn't a question but Magnus still nods. Alec puts on a big smile and kisses his forehead. "You know I'm gonna try my best to win it for you, right?"

“But you don’t have to.” Magnus says still trying to contain his excitement. He ultimately fails and a wide smile appears on his face.  
  
"Wow. They're really sweet. And really in love." Kaelie exclaims without realising it.  
  
"We know." Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace say in unison.

“Are they always like that?” Kaelie asks still mesmerised by the couple.

“Most times they’re worse.” Simon deadpans.  
  
After a few minutes, Alec comes back to the group and signs up. Magnus completes the paperwork as Alec is prepped and goes through a safety briefing. He clips the quiver just behind his right hip. He lets his left hand get used to the feel and weight of the bow. He gives the string a couple of pulls but not releasing it. It was a recurve bow which is what he uses but it's a lot lighter than his one.  
  
Kaelie guides him to the line and stands in front of him, just behind the line. "Right, so you get three arrows for each target. We take the best arrow for each round. Or you can concentrate all your arrows on one target. Then we get the best two from those." She waits for Alec to choose.  
  
"I'll go for the trip first. Then we'll see how it goes." He says. She nods and he moves to line up with the target at fifteen metres.  
  
By this time, a few other couples have been led to the booth but have been asked to be quiet. Izzy and Clary are on either side of Magnus, all very nervous. Simon and Jace both have their arms crossed in front of their chest but both shifting on one foot then the other to steady their nerves.  
  
"You can do this, Alec." Jace shouts at him. Alec looks over to his brother with a side smile. Then he looks at Magnus and winks.  
  
He nocks an arrow and pulls the string back, all the way under his chin, until the string just touches his nose. He aims the arrow then slowly releases his breath. He relaxes his fingers and let go of the arrow, pulling his hand back to follow through. It lands with a thud, just below the bull's eye. He heard Clary and Izzy let out a little squeal. He looks back to see Magnus, hands on his face but peeking through the gaps between his fingers, clearly nervous. Alec grins at him again before returning his attention to the target.  
  
He nocks the second arrow and pulls back again. Doing the same as he did with the first one. It thuds on to the target, just above the bull's eye. There's a clap from the now gathered audience.  
  
"Stop showing off, Alec and get it over with!" Jace shouts at him again.  
  
Alec licks his lips then grins. He does the same pull back with the third arrow. Aiming slowly, taking his time and keeping his hands steady. He turns his head and looks at Magnus, string still pulled and his hands completely steady. "Hey, Mags. How much do you love me?" Before Magnus could answer he releases the arrow and it lands right smack in the middle of the target - a bull's eye. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary all jump for joy.  
  
Magnus slowly approaches him, a big smile on his face as he cups Alec's face with his hands. "You show off. You did the suspense thing on purpose." He says before giving Alec a kiss. Alec wouldn't normally show off like this, especially not in a public place but he wanted to give Magnus the best wedding, honeymoon, marriage, whatever. He thrived on seeing Magnus happy.  
  
It's no surprise that they end up winning both prizes. It was only after the shoot that they admit to Kaelie that Alec used to compete in archery and still practices every day. She was more than happy to give them the prizes. They complete the paperwork.  
  
"Please contact us when you have a date set for the shoot or the wedding. Or when you would like to go on the trip." Kaelie smiles at them as she hands Magnus the company's card and a couple of brochures. "We will need at least two months’ notice when you intend to take the trip and at least four months for the shoot." Magnus nods at her.  
  
They thank her then their group leave the booth. They all proceed to the booths where they do cake tastings as their last stop. They were all just really there for the cake more than anything else.  
  
"Having fun?" Magnus asks Alec as he sidles up to him.  
  
"More than I thought I would." Alec admits. "And I got to play archery so that's a bonus."  
  
"Really? That's the only bonus?" Magnus asks him, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, I don't mean to brag but I believe I also won you a trip and a photoshoot." Alec says smugly. Magnus leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Yes, you won us those. Thank you." Magnus says with a smile. Alec gives kisses his forehead then they both join the group. Jace and Simon have practically taken a sample of every cake there was and has gone back for seconds.  
  
They end up staying for another hour, more than what Alec asked for but he didn't mind. It turned out to be a pretty great day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for doing that to Raj. I feel as helpless as Alec does (helpless in the sense that he couldn't someone he considered a friend). Please everyone go hug Raj (or a Raj. Or someone in the same situation as Raj)
> 
> Also, about Magnus' 'Tales from the Shift' - I come from a family of doctors and I work in the medical field. So I can't deny that a lot of Magnus' stories will be based on true events or inspired by true events. (P.S. That tampon story happened IRL. It was funny, too) This will also explain why I'm not cringey or icky about describing these things. Please let me know if I need to tone it down. 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments please.
> 
> I do not own TMI or SH nor am I claiming them as mine.
> 
> Also, I am not aware of any deals between the Seelie Queen and the Tourism board of Iceland, Norway or New Zealand. That is purely fictional. (Wouldn't it be cool if they did though? Although, NZ is already magical. Also, I am biased towards NZ).
> 
> I left the decision of their destination blank on purpose so that you can decide where they go (it doesn't have to be those countries. I just happen to want to visit those - I have a long list.) Although in my headcanon, this AU Malec come to NZ. Because I love NZ and I live here. Did I mention I was biased? ^_^


	5. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there such a thing as a perfect day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there may be some sensitive stuff discussed here. Please proceed with caution.  
> You can go straight to the end notes to find out what it is. And then decide if you want to read the chapter.

Magnus lay on his side, head resting on his hand as he stared at Alec deeply asleep beside him. His fiancé looked very peaceful. The steady rise and fall of his chest, eyes slightly flickering within closed eyelids. He looked so beautiful, so handsome.

So many thoughts swirled around in Magnus' mind - how they secretly looked at each other from afar, how they met, how they got to know each other, the laughter, the tears, how they got here. The memories made him smile. He has never felt so happy until Alec came into his life. They were planning their wedding. Alec won them that prize they can use for their honeymoon. Everything was right.  
  
Well, except they don't have a wedding date yet. Having been unsuccessful in going back to sleep has had time to think about things. And he needed to let it out. He looked at Alec again then lay his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. This can wait. They can talk about it tomorrow.  
  
Magnus tried to go back to sleep. Try was the operative word. He wasn't sure how long time has passed, but he was still awake. He opened one eye, Alec hasn't moved. And Magnus still had wedding thoughts swirling around in his head. Surrendering, he propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
He poked Alec on the cheek twice with his index finger. Alec did not stir. Magnus frowned, annoyed. He knew he was being petty. But he woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason and has not been able to go back to sleep. He had no one else to focus on. His cats were outside the room and he really didn't want to get out of bed right now. Besides, Alec is going to be his groom. He has to contribute to this conversation.  
  
Magnus pushed Alec's shoulder twice to rouse him. Still nothing. Alec was usually a light sleeper. Apparently not tonight. Magnus shifted closer and kissed Alec's shoulder.  
  
"Alec," He whispered. Alec stirred but didn't rouse. "Alexander, wake up."  
  
Alec grunted then shifted to face Magnus, putting his arm instinctively over Magnus' waist. But he was still asleep. Magnus pursed his lips, pulling it to one side, brows furrowing slightly.  
  
Magnus brought his face closer to Alec's. He looked at Alec's closed lids then to his lips. He smiled when Alec's nose did a slight twitch. He gave him a quick kiss, lips smacking together.  
  
"Wake up." He kissed him again, slightly longer this time. He felt Alec's lips move against his, responding to the kiss however briefly.  
  
Alec made a 'hnn' sound, his hand moving from Magnus' waist to the small of his back pulling Magnus closer. "Sssh go to sleep." He mumbled.  
  
Magnus frowned. He nudged his nose against Alec's cheek, the tiny stubble prickling his skin. "Wake up. It's important." He said.  
  
"Mags, I love you. But no sex right now, 'kay?" Alec mumbled sleepily. "Go back to sleep." Alec drifted off again.  
  
Magnus raised a brow at how Alec automatically assumed he wanted sex. He paused when he remembered he has done that in the past. Several times. The most recent was last week to be exact. But it wasn't like Alec didn't enjoy it. Or that Alec hasn't done that before either. The other week if Magnus remembered correctly. But that wasn't the point right now.  
  
"Next summer." Magnus just blurted out.  
  
Alec opened one eye. "I wasn't suggesting we abstain for that long. I'm telling you now, I'm not gonna last."  
  
Magnus smiled. Now that he's caught his fiancé's attention, Magnus leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Alec's. "No, silly. I was thinking the wedding."  
  
Alec opened both eyes wide, fully awake now. He leaned back to look at Magnus properly. "We're talking about this now?"  
  
Magnus nodded. "Well?" He asked again, both eyebrows raised expectantly. His head once again propped up by his hand.  
  
Alec shifted on his side so he could comfortably face Magnus, his face full of excitement. He had wanted them to get married as soon as they got engaged but their circumstances then didn't allow for it. He had prepared himself for a long engagement, especially with Magnus training and him with his new business. "Next summer? That's not too soon for you? I mean your training and -"  
  
Magnus cut him off with a head shake. He cupped Alec's face with his free hand. "I will always be training. If we wait for me to finish, we'll be old and gray. I don't want to wait any longer than we have to."  
  
Alec covered his hand over Magnus', a smile on his face. "Me, too. I want to marry you soon, too."  
  
Magnus leaned in then paused briefly to admire Alec's face. His hand brushing over the stubble on Alec's cheek. Then he kissed him chastely. "So next summer?" He asked.  
  
"Next summer," Alec confirmed.  
  
Magnus hovered over Alec, tracing circles over his fiancé's chest. "Beginning of summer? Middle? End?"  
  
Alec bit his lower lip in thought. "Mid-summer. At least it won't be too hot yet." He finally said.  
  
"Mid-summer," Magnus repeated.  
  
They both smiled at each other. Magnus liked this feeling of them deciding things about their wedding naturally. And not because they were obliged to due to deadlines or for some other reason.  
  
Alec brushed back Magnus' hair with his fingers. "Is that what kept you up at -," he turned to see the clock on the nightstand. "- four in the morning?" His brows furrowed. "Exactly how long have you been awake?"  
  
"About three hours." Magnus said sheepishly. "I just woke up then couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't wake me up sooner. Usually we'd be doing something else by now." Alec teased his hand now caressing the small of Magnus' back.  
  
Magnus chuckled but shifted closer to Alec's touch. "I thought about it. But then I knew you were tired from work so I let you sleep." He looked coyly at Alec. "So then I tried to go back to sleep in the first hour and a half." Magnus explained. "And then I remembered the expo and started thinking about the wedding." He rested his chin and hand on Alec's chest.  
  
"We should tell your siblings first. Otherwise, Izzy will have your head." Magnus said smiling.  
  
"Tell me about it. I think they already married us to each other the day they met you." They both chuckled at the memory. The first time Magnus met Alec's siblings, they invited him to join bowling night. It was one of the best nights of his life. The younger Lightwoods all treated him like a brother and a friend. Like he was always part of the family.  
  
"Bane-Lightwood. Lightwood-Bane." They said in unison remembering how Max tried hyphenating their names that night. And promptly decided which one he liked. Max was ecstatic when he found out they were engaged. And took every opportunity to remind everyone that he called it that night he met Magnus. Izzy quickly adding she advised Alec to marry Magnus that night, too.  
  
"Your goofy siblings are psychic." Magnus said.  
  
"Our siblings." Alec stated. Magnus froze and just stared at Alec, internalising what he just said. "They're your siblings now, too. Well, when we get married. But it's never too early to get used to saying it. My family is your family." He smiled at Magnus as he brushed his knuckles on his cheek. "I mean, I know we might have a family of our own in the future." He paused. They haven't really talked about anything beyond the wedding, about building their own family. "But right now, we're each other's family. And my goofy, weird brothers and sister are -"  
  
Magnus cut him off with a deep kiss. Whatever Alec was gonna say, he'll take it. Since Alec said 'our siblings', Magnus had been fighting the prickling of tears behind his eyes. It was too early in the morning to cry. Alec knew what family meant to him. He has let Magnus know through his actions. He's loved Alec for it, among so many reasons. But Alec saying it out loud only made Magnus love him even more. And that Alec has actually thought of building a life, having a family with him, Magnus felt so overwhelmed.  
  
No longer able to hold it in, his tears started to fall. He gave Alec several more brief kisses before burying his face at the crook of Alec's neck, mumbling something in between sniffs. His voice muffled.  
  
"I didn't really understand that." Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around Magnus, squeezing him in a tight embrace.  
  
Magnus finally lifted his head from its hiding place. He wiped his tears away with his hand and did the same with the wet patch he left on Alec's neck and shoulder. "You can't say sweet things like that to me this early in the morning. It's not fair." He pouted, his face red from embarrassment. Only Alec has ever made him act this way.  
  
Alec had a big grin on his face, clearly enjoying Magnus' current state. "Consider it punishment for waking me up this early in the morning." Magnus pouted some more. Alec wiped more of Magnus' tears from his cheeks. "Come on. Stop crying."  
  
"I'm not crying," Magnus' protested but his lips started to quiver again and his tears betrayed him.  
  
Alec shook his head, his big grin still plastered on his face. "You look so cute when you cry like mmmfff -" Magnus smothered him with a pillow then turned around and got out of bed.  
  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." He said abruptly. Alec still giggling took the pillow off his face to see his fiancé storming out of their bedroom. Magnus always has a confident demeanour. And Alec loved it when he showed this flustered side. Most especially when the cause is or is related to Alec.  
  
  
As soon as he closed the bedroom door, Magnus took a deep breath, wiped his tears and smiled. His heart was racing but in a good way. He slowly let his breath out then walked to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.  
  
Alec joined him around ten minutes later, walking up with just his sweatpants on. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Pancakes, huh?"  
  
Magnus nodded, the fish slice in hand as he waited for the first pancake to bubble up. He looked at Alec, "You could have slept some more."  
  
"Nope." Alec said, kiss Magnus' shoulder once, twice, moving up to his neck. "Bed's too cold." He kissed Magnus' cheek.  
  
"Well maybe if you put a shirt on, you won't be as cold." Magnus suggested, grinning.  
  
"I don't really think that's the problem." Alec said, nuzzling his nose into Magnus' hair close to his ear.  
  
Magnus giggled, as he tried to lift the edges of the pancake to see if it's ready to be flipped.  
  
Alec pulled Magnus' hand with the spatula away. "Leave it alone. Couple more seconds."  
  
"Yes, Chef." Magnus responded, smiling at Alec then planting a quick kiss on Alec's lips.  
  
"We're definitely going to try that in a different context some time." Alec grinned, winking at Magnus, then turned his attention back to the pancake. "Now you flip." He said, guiding Magnus' hand.  
  
Magnus stood there staring at Alec, an amused smile on his blushing face, letting Alec do most of the work. He's noticed Alec's been getting more expressive and adventurous about the things they do behind closed doors. Not that Magnus was complaining.  
  
He shook his head then returned his attention to the pancake they'd just flipped. "Teach me to do the flip with the pan. Please?" He fluttered his lashes at Alec.  
  
"It's all in the wrist." Alec said smiling then proceeded to give him instructions. Guiding Magnus' hand from time to time as he practiced flipping. Afterwards they enjoyed their breakfast and got ready for the day.  
  
*******  
Magnus hurriedly put his white coat on and rushed to the surgical ward before his shift actually started.  
  
He walked up to the staff station and found the just the person he was looking for. He drummed his hands excitedly on the counter top.  
  
"Cat, I have news." He beamed, bouncing up and down as he stood.  
  
"Let me guess. Alec is pregnant with your child?" She queried teasingly, glancing at him briefly with an amused smile on her face as she sorted some patient files on the desk.  
  
"Ha! Sadly no. Not for the lack of trying though." He responded. "He's kind of missing some essential bits. I suspect he was trying to get me pregnant, too."  
  
Catarina chuckled and shook her head. She's developed an immunity (most of the time) when it came to this topic with Magnus and Alec's relationship. "What's the news?"  
  
"We have a date." Magnus said eyes and smile widening excitedly. "Next summer. Mid-summer. For the wedding."  
  
Her eyes brightened. "That is awesome!" She got up and went around the counter to hug him. "So serious wedding planning mode is on?"  
  
He nodded while hugging her back. "I'm so excited!" The beep of his pager distracted him. He pulled it out and checked the message. "Okay. I have to go to Oncology clinic now."  
  
"You're in clinics?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. With Dr. John Carstairs. I think Ragnor's on his service today, too." He replied.  
  
"Dr Carstairs is nice and he's one of the best. But goodluck with Ragnor." They both chuckled. Being ahead a couple of years, Ragnor was now one of the senior residents at the hospital and had a promising career in medicine. This despite his press release of only doing it for the title before his name.  
  
"Anyway, have to go. Lives to save. But definitely need to catch up at some point." Magnus said. They give each other another hug before he leaves.  
  
  
*****  
Magnus arrived at the Oncology Outpatient Department. He went straight to the staff room where he was told Dr Carstairs was waiting only to find Ragnor there, patient files in hand.  
  
"Hey, old chap." Ragnor greeted him. "How are you?"  
  
"Hey, who are you calling old, old man? I survived Dr Morgenstern and night shifts. So I'm doing well." Magnus said and they both chuckled. "Where's Doctor Carstairs? Is he related to Jem do you think?" Magnus asked as Ragnor handed him the files to peruse before they started consultations.  
  
“You think all the Smiths here are related?” Ragnor asked, Magnus shrugged. “Anyway, he's been called away for an emergency." Ragnor explained. "I'm taking over his clinic this morning. But he should be back this afternoon." He got up and walked out of the room closely followed by Magnus.  
  
They briefly talked about the wedding date before their first patient arrived. Since Magnus was still an intern, he was mainly observing and assisting while Ragnor took the lead.  
  
By mid-day they were both exhausted with their follow ups. Most of it were good news, with patients being in remission. Some were palliative. And some were in limbo, not knowing what they had and needed further tests. Magnus had to schedule in a lot of biopsies and other procedures for them to do in the next coming weeks.  
  
Doctor Carstairs arrived just after lunch time to take over his clinics while Ragnor was sent back to the wards to check on their other patients. Magnus was asked to stay to finish the reports and assist his attending.  
  
"This last patient is actually one from my private clinics." Dr Carstairs started before they called the next appointment in. "I couldn't fit her into my other clinic in Idris hospital so I asked her to come here." It was common for consultants to work in different hospitals or have patients from their private clinics.  
  
Dr Carstairs took a deep breath then gave Magnus the file. "You won't have to do anything with this session apart from observe."  
  
Magnus nodded and opened the file reading the case notes. He frowned when he saw the diagnosis. Then his eyes widened, alarmed when he saw the name on the file along with the hospital number and other personal information. He opened his mouth to say something but Doctor Carstairs has already gone to let their next patient in.  
  
Doctor Carstairs entered the room first. "Come in. I have one of my interns with me today." He held the door open as he said this. "Maryse, this is-"  
  
"Magnus." Maryse said, stopping just a step beyond the door.  
  
Magnus gave her a curt nod, eyes wide, and lips pursed. "Hello, Mar -" He shook his head. " - Mrs Lightwood." He changed it. He had to remember to be professional.  
  
"You two know each other?" Doctor Carstairs asked as he looked to Magnus then to Maryse.  
  
Magnus was not sure how to respond. At the moment, he was Magnus the intern and she was a patient. Historically, he and Maryse did not see eye-to-eye for reasons relating to Alec. But lately, they have developed a more friendly relationship. Only now, Magnus wasn't sure where he stood. Given the context of this meeting.  
  
A smile appeared on Maryse's face. "He's engaged to my son." She glanced at Doctor Carstairs then chuckled before moving towards one of the seats in front of the desk. If the circumstances were different, and Maryse had actually acknowledge his engagement to Alec, Magnus would have been extremely happy. And he was, he had waited a long time for Maryse to really accept his relationship with her son. But this moment, it was complicated.  
  
"Really?" Doctor Carstairs asked looking at Magnus. There was a subtle change in his attending's expression before he himself took his seat. Magnus slowly took his seat. He was sat closer to Maryse.  
  
"So what's the news?" Maryse asked. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice but she faked it with a chuckle and a smile.  
  
Doctor Carstairs kept his face straight, returning her smile only briefly. "Before we start, given that Dr Bane here is related to you in a way, it might be best that he not be involved with the case."  
  
She waved her hand to dismiss him. "Nonsense, John. I understand the hospital policy but I'm sure it's fine. This is for his learning. And I'll not have my future son-in-law missing out on a learning opportunity." She looked at Magnus. "If it's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course." Magnus responded, his voice catching in his throat. His chest tightened. He fought to use his professional voice, to keep his face neutral. He had to detach himself from the situation. "The decision is yours."  
  
"Then he stays. Now you have news for me?" She finalised. Trust Maryse to be as forward and commanding as ever. She looked at Doctor Carstairs with confidence and waiting for him to begin.  
  
Magnus never took his eyes off Maryse as Doctor Carstairs talked her through her results. They may not have seen eye-to-eye when they first met, but Magnus had always admired how strong and confident she was. She was courageous, ruthless at times. She never backed down. She was like a warrior. It broke his heart as he saw her break when she heard the news. She put on a brave face but he could also see in her eyes, fear and devastation.  
  
  
Doctor Carstairs left them in the room after the consultation, giving Magnus and Maryse some time to talk. They sat there in silence for a while, Magnus sitting beside her now. She let him hold her hand.  
  
"Don't tell him, yet. Don't tell anyone. Not yet." Maryse spoke, voice still shaky from crying. She looked at him, eyes pleading. "I will tell him. I will tell them. Just... I just need some time." Tears fell again and she had to hold down a sob. "I'm not going to ask you to lie to Alec, but just -"  
  
Magnus shook his head to stop her. He squeezed her hand then wiped her tears. "It's not my news to tell." He assured her. "But please tell them soon." More of her tears fell so he wiped them off. "They love you, Maryse. We love you." He said it and meant it. "We'll support you all the way."  
  
She nodded and didn't say anything else. He put his arms around her in a tight hug, letting her cry. And they stayed like that for a while.  
  
*********  
Magnus had never dreaded the end of the day more than he had this day. Because it meant he had to see Alec. He was torn between wanting to see Alec to be comforted by him and not seeing him because of what he knew. After Maryse left, Magnus buried his attention in finishing all his clinic reports and letters and sending off all the lab requests and what not that piled up during the day.  
  
It had rained sometime in the early evening before his shift finished. He walked slowly towards the cafe to meet with Alec, taking his time and not minding getting wet in the slight drizzle.  
  
He pushed the cafe door open, wiping off the wetness in his hair. There was no one at the front counter. The staff must have already left. It has been around an hour and a half since closing time. Alec only stayed to finish some more paper work while waiting for Magnus to finish his shift.  
  
He heard laughter towards Alec's office so he started to head there. Before he got past the counter, he saw Alec and Maryse walking out towards him. Magnus froze.  
  
"Hey!" Alec's face lit up when he saw Magnus. He approached him with a smile. They exchanged a brief kiss before Alec turned to his mother. "Look who came to visit." Alec said, beaming as he indicated to his mother.  
  
Magnus and Maryse exchanged knowing glances and a small smile. Maryse approached him first and gave him a peck on each cheek. Magnus returned the gesture though trying hard not to make it awkward. Clearly, she hasn't told Alec anything yet. They made eye contact. There was a plea in Maryse's eyes for Magnus not to say anything about her appointment. Magnus gave her the subtlest of nods to assure her.  
  
Alec didn't seem to notice the exchange. And he was clearly in a happy mood. Which told Magnus that Maryse's visit was a pleasant one. He wasn't about to ruin it. Maryse and Alec had only recently fixed their relationship.  
  
"Well, I will see you both on Saturday for dinner." Maryse said smiling at Alec.  
  
Magnus looked to Alec to explain.  
  
"Mom's cooking another dinner." Alec explained. "She's got her cooking bug back." He said looking at her, eyes narrowed.  
  
"It's what happens when one no longer works weekends or for most of the week. Early Semi-retirement and all." Maryse explained to both of them.

It all suddenly clicked to Magnus why for the past couple of months, Maryse has been cutting back her time at work. He and Alec pegged it down to her going towards semi-retirement of some sort at the company. They never really looked into it too much since not until a couple of weeks ago, Alec was not on speaking terms with either of his parents.  
  
Magnus felt a pang of guilt at not having worked harder to get Alec to make up with her sooner. He shook it off. It didn't matter now what he didn't do. What matters is the now and what they needed to do next.  
  
Maryse left a couple of minutes later telling them both she had to go and visit Izzy and Jace at Alec's old apartment before heading home to Max. Robert was in another business meeting overseas and wasn't due to be back until after the weekend. In a way it was good since he and Alec had not mended things yet. Although, now more than ever, Magnus wished that his future father-in-law spent more time with his family.  
  
Magnus waited inside the cafe as Alec walked his mother to the car where the driver was waiting. He came back a few minutes later to close up.  
  
*******  
Throughout the commute home, Magnus was quiet. Alec had noticed, of course he would but Magnus just reasoned that he was tired from a long day. It wasn't a lie. It really was a long day given that he was awake since before dawn. He was thankful that Alec didn't probe any further and just let him rest after they got home.  
  
He did try to act as normally as possible. During dinner he'd told Alec a few tales from his shift, careful to choose only the light subjects, nothing too serious. Then he opted instead to talk about telling Catarina and Ragnor their news about the wedding.  
  
"We should tell the family this weekend." Alec suggested, smiling. "Everyone will be there. Well not dad but he's a different case." Alec added, his voice had a mixture of apathy and sadness.  
  
Magnus kissed him on the cheek, his hand rubbing circles on Alec's back. "Sure." He said, smiling at Alec. It wasn't fake. The smile was genuine. It just wasn't the same happy smile he would have given should the circumstances have been different. His answer though, he wasn't very sure about. But he couldn't think of an excuse to tell Alec that maybe the weekend wasn't the right time for them to talk about their upcoming nuptials.  
  
He hated it. He hated keeping things from Alec. Pretending that he knew nothing. Legally, it would fall on doctor-patient confidentiality. So he wasn't allowed to say anything anyway. But mostly, it was because he had promised Maryse. He couldn't talk to Alec about it. He couldn't talk to anyone except Maryse. It wasn't his news to tell. Even if it was eating him up inside.  
  
He knew Alec has always been close to his mom. It wasn't apparent when he'd first met both of them, but he knew Alec loved her. He knew they had a special bond. Alec was her first born. Family meant as much to Alec as it did to Magnus. He wasn't sure how Alec was going to take the news.  
  
*******  
Saturday could not have come sooner. Magnus was thankful Friday night bowling was cancelled because Izzy and Jace had University work to finish, and Max now being in high school had a project to do. He wouldn't have known what to do being surrounded by all the Lightwood siblings – his siblings as Alec pointed out – and having to keep the news from them.  
  
Alec, by himself, he could handle. Although he was starting to crumble. A couple of times during the week, he'd almost said something to Alec, or that Alec had caught him staring, a troubled look on his face. He tried his hardest to deflect it without lying to Alec.  
  
Magnus wasn't sure if it was because he did well in hiding it or that Alec was just being nice. But his fiancé did not probe, did not ask. And he gave Magnus some space. It didn't feel like Alec was pulling away, either. Nothing changed in the way Alec acted around him. In a way, this reassured him that at least Alec didn't suspect anything. At the same time, he felt guilty about the pretention.  
  
They arrived separately at the Lightwood house that day. Magnus had come straight from the hospital after his shift, while Alec had come from their loft. Izzy had texted him in the afternoon to let him know Clary and Simon both had prior commitments and were not going to be joining them for dinner. It was just going to be Magnus and the Lightwoods sans Robert.

When he arrived, he found Alec and Maryse cooking together in the kitchen. They didn't notice he arrived. So he stood there a while watching them.  
  
Somehow, he saw how they looked like from Alec's stories when he was younger about letting him help her with the baking. Whether or not Maryse knew or accepted it, she had a big influence in Alec's love for baking and cooking.  
  
Right now, Alec had this big grin on his face Magnus had never seen before. It occurred to Magnus that this was the first time he has seen Maryse and Alec together like this. Like mother and son. This was how they were before Izzy and Jace. Before Maryse's attention was caught by the corporate world. Before she became too busy to be a mother.  
  
A high-pitched squeal from the side followed by a body slam and two sets of limbs wrapped around him from either side, snapped him out of his musings. He found Izzy and Max on either side of him, both with the biggest grins on the face.  
  
"You set a date!" Izzy and Max screamed in (almost) unison.  
  
Then Izzy squealed again jumping up and down. "I'm so excited!" Magnus had to close his eyes, shuddering a little at the sound.  
  
"Oy! Hands off. He's mine." Alec's voice bellowed from behind them as he walked towards Magnus.  
  
Max and Izzy did not make any plans to move.  
  
"You told them about the wedding date without me?" Magnus asked, pouting a little.  
  
Alec approached the trio, his hands were messy from prepping dinner so he used his elbows to push Izzy's and Max's faces away from Magnus. Then he planted a quick kiss on Magnus' lips. "I had no choice. They forced my hand." He said then gave Magnus another quick kiss. He only stopped because he noticed that despite his elbow pushing, Max and Izzy were still there, watching them.  
  
"Go away." Alec told his siblings.  
  
"We got to him first." Izzy protested, holding her ground.  
  
"No. I got to him first. I met him first, remember?" Alec argued back. When the two younger Lightwoods didn't budge, Alec shrugged. "Suit yourselves." He made to touch their faces with his messy hands making the two bolt quickly away.

Alec grinned at Magnus. "Much better." He said then kissed Magnus again. "Anyway, they were planning a trip for next summer so I had to tell them they couldn't coz you know..." He ended with a shrug.  
  
Magnus smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm still Alec's best man. Right, Magnus?" Jace said from behind them. He was sitting on the bench near the fridge, his feet dangling over the edge, apple in hand.  
  
"That will be Alexander's decision." Magnus pointed out.  
  
Jace winked at Alec. "Totally gonna be me." He said then took a bite of his apple.  
  
"That's what you think." Max challenged from the other side of the room. "Alec will pick me." He winked at Alec, too. "Right, Magnus?"  
  
Magnus chuckled, patting both palms on Alec's chest. "I leave them in your capable hands." He said ten walked over to the kitchen island to greet Maryse. They gave each other a meaningful, knowing look. Maryse smiled at him and he could see the mixture of happiness and sadness in her eyes as she was surrounded by all her children. Somehow, he felt that she had included him, too.  
  
He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands to help with the meal prep. Alec went back to his spot before Magnus arrived. Jace, Max and Izzy arguing in the background. Often a "Right, Alec?" from each sibling to get their older brother's opinion.  
  
Magnus had witnessed this exchange several times now. It still amused him how much the younger Lightwoods held Alec in such high regard.

He looked to his side to find Maryse watching her children. She was quiet, she didn't say anything. She just watched the exchange, pride in her eyes, but her smile was bittersweet. She must have felt Magnus watching her as she looked at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. He could see, she was putting on her brave face.  
  
  
Dinner was filled with stories and questions about the wedding. After the mains, they all decided to have dessert in the living room. Magnus volunteered to help Maryse, convincing Alec to stay in the living room.  
  
"You already do this for a living." Magnus pointed out. "Take a break for once." He said, Alec obliged.  
  
Maryse was already putting the bowls out when Magnus entered the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and took the ice cream out as she put a piece of lava cake in each bowl. They worked in silence.  
  
"I'm not sure I can do it." She said, not looking at him. "They just look so happy. I've never seen them so happy and I..." She trailed off, fighting back tears.  
  
He squeezed her shoulder in support. "They need to know, Maryse. You have to tell them."  
  
She nodded, looking away to wipe her tears. "I know." She inhaled to stop herself from crying. "I know."  
  
"I'll give you a minute." Magnus said as he carried four bowls, two in each hand. Before he could get to the door, Alec entered.  
  
"Hey, what's taking you two -" He stopped, confused. His brows were furrowed, concern in his eyes. "What's going on? Magnus? Mom?" Magnus noticed the change in Alec's stature, morphing into a more protective stature, ready to fight.  
  
"Darling," Magnus said stepping very close to Alec to catch his attention since his hands were full. "Can you get the last of the bowls, please?" He gave Alec a look that said 'trust me' hoping that Alec won't probe any further. It worked although Alec's look was still sceptical. Magnus knew he was being fuelled by pure trust in Magnus at the moment.  
  
Magnus waited for him by the swing doors going to the living room. Alec took a last glance at Maryse before letting Magnus push him out of the kitchen, closely following suit.  
  
  
By the time Maryse entered, Magnus and Alec have somehow calmed down the raucous. They were all sitting on the sofa quietly. Jace sat on the floor, crossed-legged and bowl in hand. Max and Izzy were sharing the lazy boy across from Jace. Max's legs were sprawled over Izzy's as they ate their dessert.

Magnus and Alec sat side by side on the sofa. Alec was sitting forward, hands clasped together, elbows resting on his knees. Magnus rested his hand on Alec's thigh, their shoulders and arms touching. Both their desserts were untouched on the coffee table. They were the only ones who had an inkling of what was going on.  
  
Maryse rubbed her palms on her thighs as she approached them. She took a breath and slowly exhaled. Magnus gave her a supportive nod.  
  
"Mom, you okay?" Izzy asked from where she sat.  
  
Maryse held her breath as she nodded. She rubbed her palms together. She sat on the single seater then got up again.  
  
"Mom?" Jace asked, sitting forward and putting his bowl away. Max and Izzy doing the same. All of them had worried looks on their faces.  
  
Maryse must have seen this and sat down. Hoping to make them a little less worried. "I have something to tell you." She paused. All of them waited. "You know how I've been taking a lot of time off, lately?" They all nodded. "It's because I've been having some tests done."  
  
"What kind of tests?" Alec asked, sitting further forward to face his mother, worried.  
  
Maryse looked at him, her face calmer now. "Medical tests." She said.  
  
"Mom, are you sick?" Izzy asked, looking to her brothers for some kind of assurance, support.  
  
Maryse nodded. "I have breast cancer. The doctors told me earlier this week." She and Magnus looked at each other.  
  
Izzy gasped, her hand flew to her mouth to cover it. Jace ran fingers through his hair. Max looked confused but didn't say anything. Alec followed his mother's gaze to Magnus who couldn't look at him.  
  
"Did you know?" Alec asked, his voice but a whisper but it was audible in the eerily silent room. Magnus just nodded. "You didn't tell me?"  
  
Magnus forced himself to look at Alec. He didn't want to see the pain in Alec's eyes that he was partly responsible. "I couldn't." He said, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alec pursed his lips, taking in a deep breath. Magnus could tell he was frustrated and angry but trying very hard to contain it. "I know." He finally said. He took Magnus' hand and kissed it.  
  
"I asked him not to say anything." Maryse explained to the others.  
  
"How bad is it?" Alec asked, looking at Maryse then at Magnus.  
  
"I have Stage 3 on my right breast. And the cancer has spread to the left. They think it's stage two." Maryse said looking at her children.  
  
Izzy hugged her knees close as she sunk back down on the lazy boy. Jace just sat on the floor in silence.  
  
"What does that mean?" Max asked, tears pooling, and there was fear and confusion in his eyes. He knew it was bad. But he could not understand. He was looking to his older siblings – to Alec, to Magnus, and his mom to explain. "Alec? Mom?" He looked so lost that it broke Magnus’ heart.  
  
"Come here." Maryse said no longer able to hold back her tears. She opened her arms as Max ran to her, sitting on her lap, his arms wrapped around her neck. Maryse hugged her youngest close to her, rubbing circles on his back with her hand to soothe him. Max was now sobbing quietly, and so was Maryse. "It means that... It means that mommy's very sick." That was all she could say.  
  
They all looked at Magnus to explain. Magnus took a deep breath and sat up straight. He put on his work persona. He had to. It was the only way he could go through this, to detach himself from the family, his family. He has observed the senior residents and attendings give these types of news before. He has given them himself more than he could count now.  
  
He reminded himself of all the things he needed to do, the oath he took. Be objective, but compassionate. Be honest but don't be crass. Don't give them false hope. First do no harm.

"It means that the tumour on the right side is quite big. And the cancer cells have spread to the lymph nodes. Those are little glands spread throughout your body that help fight infections. In your mom's case the ones in her breasts have been affected by the cancer cells. There's less on the left but we did find them there."  
  
"Is it treatable?" Izzy finally spoke. If it wasn't so silent, they wouldn't have heard her from her perch. Alec stood up and went to comfort her. She so easily curled up her tiny frame against him.  
  
Magnus blinked away his tears. He had to be the one to keep it together. "Yes. Both sides are still treatable." He paused. "There's a plan to do surgery first and then chemotherapy and hormone therapy. The right side, seems to be more aggressive. So the sooner we can treat it, the better."  
  
"Will the treatment work?" Jace, who has been quiet all this time finally spoke up. He was fighting back his tears.  
  
"There is a high chance of the treatments being effective, yes." Magnus paused. He looked at Maryse to see if she wanted him to continue. Max had now calmed down. Maryse was combing her fingers through his hair. She nodded at Magnus to continue. "But as with all other treatments there is the possibility that it might not. It all depends on how aggressive the cancer cells are. It just depends on how Maryse’s body will respond to the treatment."  
  
That seemed to have been too much for Jace. He got up and stormed out of the room towards the porch.  
  
"Jace!" Alec called out. He, Magnus and Izzy stood up. "I'll go after him." Alec said, reassuring everyone then followed his brother out the door.  
  
Magnus gave Izzy a hug, then let her go and curl up with her mother and her brother. Maryse mouthed a "thank you" to him as she clutched her two youngest children to her. Magnus returned it with a curt nod.  
  
He looked to where Alec and Jace exited but decided not to follow them. He knew Alec could handle it. Magnus instead proceeded to gather up the forgotten bowls of dessert on the coffee table, and took them to the kitchen to clean up.  
  
*******  
Alec found Jace perched on the lowest branch of the sycamore tree in the front yard. They used to climb that a lot when they were kids. Alec climbed up the tree and sat beside his brother, their feet dangling over. It wasn't as high anymore now that they were grown up.  
  
Jace's gaze was far away. He was crying. Alec just sat there beside him in the quiet night.  
  
Jace was too young to remember his own parents when they passed away. Although there were little snippets, vague memories that would rise from time to time. Like a certain smell that reminded him of his mother's perfume, or a sound or music to make him remember the lullabies she used to sing to him. But his most vivid memories, Maryse was the only mother Jace really knew.  
  
"What if she's not going to be alright?" he asked, looking at Alec for answers. His eyes were red and silent tears started to flow.  
  
Alec pulled his brother closer to him, letting Jace rest his head on Alec's shoulder.  
  
"She'll fight this." Alec assured his brother. He made sure his voice was steady. He fought back his own tears, his own fears. He had to be strong for his siblings right now. "She's strong. You know she'll beat this."  
  
Jace sat up and looked at him. Alec gave him a reassuring smile. "It’s gonna be tough. But we'll be there with her every step of the way, okay?"  
  
Jace nodded. They stayed there for a while just watching the stars, the wind rustling gently with the night breeze.  
  
  
They went in a few minutes later once Jace had felt he was ready. Izzy and Max were asleep, curled up around their mother. Magnus was sitting quietly on the couch beside her. Alec and Jace approached the group quietly.  
  
"We'll take them upstairs." Jace suggested. Maryse nodded, careful not to move too much lest her younger children wake.  
  
Jace carried Max, easily scooping him up in his arms. Max must have been really tired from crying not to even stir from the movement. Jace carried him out of the room to the bedroom upstairs.  
  
Alec made to do the same with Izzy but Magnus stopped him.  
  
"I'll take her." Magnus whispered. He knew Alec would want to be alone with his mother. They exchange small smiles then Magnus picked Izzy up carefully, carrying her bridal style up to her bedroom. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck but remained asleep. Just like her younger brother.  
  
Alec sat down beside his mom as soon as Magnus left the room. She herself looked very tired. Maryse brushed his fringe away from his face and Alec found himself leaning to the touch.  
  
She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I had Magnus keep a secret from you." Alec just shook his head. Unable to form words.  
  
"It's okay." He finally said after taking a breath, calming his nerves. He looked at her. "Does dad know?"  
  
Maryse shook her head. "I will tell him when he arrives on Monday. I'll do it while Max is in school."  
  
Alec just nodded. He leaned back on the couch, resting his head on her left shoulder. She reached around and put her arm around him pulling him close. She kissed his hair and they sat in silence.  
  
  
Magnus walked in to find mother and son sitting quietly in the living room. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He tried to walk back out but Alec had already noticed him and was already getting up. Maryse close behind.  
  
"Sorry," He started to explain. "I didn't mean to - "  
  
"It's okay." Alec and Maryse said in unison.  
  
Alec checked his watch. It was close to nine o'clock. He looked at his mother. "I think we should go." He said. "It's getting pretty late. And Magnus still has a shift tomorrow."  
  
"Of course." Maryse said.  
  
"Actually," Magnus interjected. He walked closer to Alec and Maryse and put his arm around Alec's waist. "You can stay if you want. I can make my way back to Brooklyn." He suggested. He felt that this was a time for Alec to be with the family.  
  
Alec frowned. "What? No. I'm not letting you go home by yourself."  
  
"Alexander, it's okay. It's one night." Magnus insisted. Alec shook his head.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow. But I'm going home with you tonight." Alec said that with a finality to it. Magnus didn't protest any further.  
  
They said their goodbyes, Maryse walking them out the door.  
  
  
They took a cab ride home. Now was not the time for them to be stingy. Alec was quiet for the whole ride although he held on to Magnus' hand the whole way. Magnus didn't force him to talk. All he could do right now was let Alec know he was there.  
  
The neighbourhood was jarringly quiet when they got there. It was like the universe knew what the mood was and decided to deafen all other noises. Magnus and Alec walked up to the loft in silence. They got dressed for bed in silence.  
  
When they lay down, Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, hugging him really tight. He was shaking. Magnus wrapped his arms around him in a protective and supportive manner. Alec had held him this way before, when Magnus was in a vulnerable state. Now it was his turn to protect him. Alec has always been the pillar for his siblings. He always had to be the strong one. With no one else to lean on. Until Magnus. With Magnus he can show his vulnerability and still be safe.  
  
"It's okay. Let it go. I'm here." He whispered, gently carding his fingers through Alec's hair. All he could hear was Alec's gentle sobs, his chest wet with Alec's tears.  
  
That night Alec cried himself to sleep in Magnus' arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Good or bad? I'm sorry for dropping that on you. I'm sorry for doing that to Maryse. It broke my heart writing this, and I have to admit I cried. It'll get better. I promise. 
> 
> P.S.A. If you know anyone who is battling Breast Cancer or any type of cancer for that matter, please go and support them. Please visit your local Breast Cancer or Cancer Society or Organisation to learn more about it. And ladies (and gents) please go get regular check ups. Breast Ca Screening is important. Early detection gives good outcomes. Get the cancer, beat the cancer. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on  
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)  
> or Tumblr: [crazyellephant](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)  
> but I would love it if you'd just talk to me or drop an ask. I promise I'm nice.  
> No beta. Mistakes mine.


	6. See you later, Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Magnus and the Lightwoods deal with Maryse's news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back. Sorry if this update took so long. I had worked on AoD (the prequel) and have to balance the story so I don't write myself into a corner. And of course I had other WIPs to write because I can't control myself. And then on top of that, life happened. And real life kept kicking my ass. So sorry if this has taken a long time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for sticking with the story.
> 
> If you're going to live tweet tag me
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

“Alec.” Magnus said softly, as he sat on the side of the bed, gently shaking his fiancé awake. Last night had been a long night for both of them with the news of Maryse’s diagnosis. By the time they got home, they were both exhausted. Emotionally more than physically. Especially for Alec.

Magnus had thought about leaving for work without waking Alec, letting him sleep in. It was a Sunday after all, apart from the events the night before. But he knew that would upset Alec more than like the non-disturbance to his sleep. Magnus wasn't sure when exactly they had started it. Or which one of them did it first. It definitely did not start when they first lived together. It was before that. Neither of them liked waking up alone without word from the other. Somehow both of them had gotten into the habit of waking the other up when one of them left in the morning. Sometimes they would leave notes. That was mostly when they knew there was a high likelihood of the other not being fully awake at the time of being woken up. But mostly they woke each other up.

“Alexander, darling.” Magnus said again. This time it worked, and Alec stirred albeit groggily then woke up, rubbing his eyes with his knuckle.

“I have to go to work.” Magnus spoke softly.

Alec nodded, his eyes closed once again before opening them fully, his hand flopping down on Magnus’ lap, as he looked at his fiance. “Have you had breakfast?” He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Magnus smiled. His Alexander, ever so caring, who has designated himself Magnus’ minder when they first started dating. “Yes, darling. I had a proper breakfast.” Magnus assured him, nuzzling his nose on Alec’s. “You worry wart.”

Alec smiled back at him, his eyes still tired and puffy but the smile reached his eyes nonetheless. They were sincere. Magnus gently traced Alec’s cheek with his knuckles, feeling the roughness of the day-old stubble.

“Someone has to take care of you.” Alec commented, voice still sleepy.

“Are you going to be okay?” Magnus asked. Last night Alec has cried himself to sleep after hearing the news about Maryse. The news that Magnus had kept to himself for a while upon Maryse’s request.

Alec had kept it together while they were at the Lightwood house. And only let himself go once he and Magnus had returned home.There were only a handful of times Magnus has seen Alec cry that way. Magnus’ heart broke for his fiance. Alec was always strong, or at least tried to be. The man always put his siblings, Magnus, his family before himself. All the more that Magnus wanted to protect him. Be strong for him. Especially now.

Alec nodded, taking Magnus’ hand in his and kissing his fingers lightly. “I’ll be fine. I’m fine now.”

Magnus’ brows creased slightly. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Alec. He only saw sincerity in those hazel eyes when he said he was fine. But Magnus couldn’t help but be concerned. This was something they couldn’t control.

“I’m fine because I have you.” Alec assured him again, reading the concern in Magnus’ eyes. “I promise.”

Magnus pursed his lips to suppress a smile, feeling the tips of his ears and his cheeks heat up. Usually it was him that made Alec blush. It was one of Magnus’ favourite things to do. But when he least expected it, Alec surprised him with these heartfelt and heart melting words. Not that it was a competition, but Magnus knew if it was, Alec was winning this hands down.

“What did I say about saying sweet things so early in the morning?” Magnus asked in an attempt to deflect and (hopefully) compose himself and lighten the mood.

“That you secretly love them.” Alec retorted, grinning.

Magnus couldn’t stop his blush this time.“Shut up.”

“Never.” Alec said pulling Magnus close and pressing their lips together.

“I have to go to work.” Magnus grumbled again after a while, his voice muffled by their kiss. Yet he took his time before finally pulling back away from Alec, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Alec lifted his hand up, caressing Magnus’ cheek. “Go save some lives, Doctor Bane. Text me when you get a break.” He said.

Magnus nodded. He gave Alec one last quick kiss on the lips and reluctantly left. As he walked to the train station, he couldn’t stop the heavy feeling building up at the pit of his stomach. Alec had said that he was fine. It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t trust him, but Alec had a tendency to say the complete opposite of what he was feeling. He knew Alec all too well to know that he was definitely going to take this burden - for lack of a better term - on his shoulders. He was a dutiful son, dutiful brother. There were only a small number of things Alec had done for himself: One was to defy his parent’s wishes of him becoming a lawyer, and become a chef instead. The second was to be with Magnus.

 

******  
His commute to work was uneventful and somehow this annoyed Magnus even more. Usually there was always something interesting or funny that happened in the subway. Ones that he could take a picture or video of and send to Alec to amuse him, to make him laugh. And now that Alec needed any sort of thing to cheer him up, there was nothing.

Magnus huffed out a sigh as the train reached his stop and the doors opened. After that, his morning was pretty much filled with work. Magnus wasn't going to lie. This was one of the rare moments where he didn't mind his heavy caseload at work. Otherwise he would have spent it worrying about Alec and his siblings, about Maryse and he would have loathed being stuck at the hospital even more.

It was way past a normal employee’s lunch break when he finally got a chance to rest. He sat down on the fire exit stairs on the medical floor, juice and sandwich on one hand and his phone on the other. Alec had sent him a message five hours ago telling Magnus he had gone to his parents’ house to check in on Maryse and his siblings.

As he typed out a reply, the doors to the stairwell opened.

“There you are.” Catarina’s voice echoed in the empty hall. She let the doors close behind her as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around her knees when she sat down.

“Hey.” Magnus greeted as he sent off the text and pocketed his phone. He gave her a small smile before opening his sandwich.

Catarina waited till he at least swallowed the first bite and onto his second before finally turning to him. “Now tell me why you're not bombarding me with wedding plans right now.” She said.

Since the news about Maryse came up, Magnus didn’t really have the time to think of wedding plans. He had focused his energy on not telling Alec about the sad news before Maryse was ready. It had taken a lot of his energy. Now it was time to diffuse. And this was Catarina. She wasn’t just his confidant, his friend. He knew Alec would understand if Magnus spoke to her.

“We got some bad news.” Magnus started, running his thumb on the juice bottle he was holding. “Maryse is sick.” He continued. Catarina knew him enough to give him time. “Breast cancer. She told Alec and his siblings last night.” He said again then took a sip from his juice.

“Oh.” Catarina put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder for comfort. Magnus leaned his head against hers. “How did they take the news?”

Magnus shook his head. “In shock. Which is understandable. Max understands to a degree. Izzy cried.” He sighed. “Jace didn’t take it very well, I don’t think. Alec had a talk with him.”

Catarina nodded. “And Alec?”

“Alec is taking it the way he always does.” Magnus pursed his lips. “He’s going to take charge to make it easier for his mom and for his siblings. I just know he will.”

“You’re worried that he’s going to burn himself out. Not ask for help.” Catarina said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. She voiced out what she knew Magnus wouldn’t.

“Of course, I’m worried.” Magnus looked at her then back at the juice bottle. “He’s going to say he’s fine even if he’s not. Because he won’t want me or his siblings or his parents to worry.” He rolled his eyes before letting his head hang low. “She’s their mom, Cat. Alec’s mom”

He didn’t need to say anything more than that. Catarina already knew what he meant. Magnus had lost both parents at such a young age. And now there was a possibility that Alec would lose a parent, too.

They sat in silence.

“You know what’s funny?” Catarina said after a couple of beats. Magnus groaned a response. “If you and Alec switched places and I was having this conversation with him, he’d be saying the exact same thing about you.”

That caught Magnus’ attention and he looked up at his friend, brows creased.

Catarina smiled at him. “When something like this or remotely like this happens, you two worry about the other, even if you never admit to the other that you’re worried. You two just worry about each other constantly. Does that make sense?”

Magnus nodded, the side of his lip pulling back to a semi-grin. Catarina was right. Had Magnus been in Alec’s shoes he would have done or would be doing the same.

She nudged him. “But you’re not going to let him go through this alone, are you?” Magnus shook his head. Catarina smiled again. “You two are so ridiculously in love, I swear. Sometimes I want to punch you both.”

Magnus frowned, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Catarina flashed him a toothy grin in response. That made Magnus break into a smile.

Magnus took in a deep breath, sitting up straighter. “You know Maryse and I didn’t really have the best relationship.”

“You mean how she basically didn’t like you because she thought you were poisonous to her son and tried to break the two of you up?” Catarina recounted.

“Yes, that.” Magnus confirmed. “I mean, yes we’ve been mostly in conflict especially when it comes to Alec. She was only doing what she thought was best for him. But no one deserves this.” His brows creased. “She’s made mistakes, way before I even came into the picture, but she’s been trying to go make it right with her kids, with Alec.” He sighed. “I just… She’s not... evil. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Fuck cancer?” Catarina kindly suggested.

“Fuck cancer.”

*****  
Alec watched his mother pace back and forth in her kitchen. He had taken the time off from work to keep her company and for support when she tells his father about her diagnosis. Robert had been overseas for a business trip that weekend when Maryse had told her children and Magnus about the news.

Today Robert was returning from his trip, and Maryse thought it best to tell him upon his return. And while Max was in school so that her youngest son wouldn’t have to go through it again. Jace and Izzy both had classes, too.

“Mom.” Alec said making Maryse look up at him. She smiled and took a deep breath then she walked over to the kitchen counter, took a rag and started wiping it. There were various freshly baked treats on the counter courtesy of her and Alec. She had needed something to occupy her mind while waiting for her husband . She had already baked two batches of cookies, and was mixing a cake when Alec arrived. He helped her make cinnamon buns and another cake after that.

Alec leaned forward and stopped her hand that was wiping the table. “Mom, sit down. It’s okay.”

Maryse nodded, wiped her hands on her apron and sat on the stool beside Alec. “No matter what happens, you’ll be calm?” She asked, voice slightly shaky.

Alec nodded. While he and his mother were trying to mend their relationship, Alec and his father has not made that step yet. During their last encounter, he had almost punched his own father had Magnus and his siblings not stopped him. “This isn’t about me and him.” He said, squeezing her hand for support and reassurance. “This is about you. I promise I will be calm. Whatever happens.” He added. “I will try, anyway.” He muttered. Maryse smiled softly. “Tea?”

Maryse nodded.

Alec stood up with the intent of making a cup of tea when they both heard the front door open and close. Maryse and Alec looked at each other, Alec giving his mother a supportive nod.

“Robert,” She paused, Alec barely noticing her voice catch in her throat. “Can you come in here for a minute?”

“What is it, Maryse?” They heard his voice from the hallway. “I just dropped by here quick but I need to go to the off-” Robert stopped by the kitchen entrance when he saw Alec. “The Prodigal son returns. I hope you’re here to discuss that proposal.” He commented and turned to his wife.

Alec bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from saying anything.

“Yes. Alec is here but not about that.” Maryse said sternly. “Please sit down. I need to talk to you.”

Robert sighed. “If this is about his wedding with that-”

“It’s not about Alec and Magnus’ wedding.” She interrupted quickly, her voice firm. Alec had already straightened up, but Maryse stopped him. “Sit down, Robert.” She instructed again.

Robert huffed, annoyed, but remained standing. “I really do not have time for this. I have work to do. I have an important conference call in an hour and I’m already jetlagged as it is.”

“Will you just get your head out of your own ass for a minute and listen to what mom has to say.” Anger boiled up inside Alec and he couldn’t keep it in anymore. Maryse squeezed his hand to steady him. “If you have time for a conference call, despite being jetlagged, you have time to listen to your wife.” Alec lectured. He promised his mother he would try to remain calm. So far, his father was making it really easy for him to break that promise.

“Robert, I’m sick.” Maryse stated directly without hesitation before Robert could respond to Alec. She looked at her husband, whose brows were now creased in confusion, mouth slightly agape. “I have breast cancer. It’s stage two on one side and three on the other. I’ll be having my operation this week and starting treatment immediately.” She said as a matter of fact, pursing her lips after.

The room went silent. Alec giving his mother’s hand a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile as they waited for his father’s reaction. Robert stood there, for a while, just looking at his wife and his son.

Robert closed his mouth, took in a deep breath then put his hands inside his pants pockets. “So this will put a hold on the Whitelaw contract.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Alec exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. “That’s what you have to say after what she just told you?”

“Alec-” Maryse started.

“No, mom. I will not stop.” Alec said, voice raised in anger. He had let go of his restraint. He looked at his father fists balled. “A contract? You’re worried about a contract? Did you not hear what Mom said? She is sick!” Alec shouted. “Your wife is sick, and it is serious, and all you care about is work?”

Alec walked towards his father, Maryse quickly standing up to keep him back. Robert took two steps back, seeing the anger and loathing in his son’s eyes.

“Alec, don’t.” Maryse said again, both hands on Alec’s chest, holding him back.

Alec tried to calm himself down but couldn’t. He was seeing red at how callous and insensitive his father was being. He promised Maryse he would remain calm, but this was too much. “You’re an outright dick, you know that?” He said stepping forward again, ready to knock some sense into his own father, literally if need be.

“Robert, get out of here.” Maryse instructed. “Get out of here, now.”

Without another beat, Robert turned on his heel and walked out, leaving the house in a hurry. Alec still had his fists balled even after he heard the front door slam shut. Maryse waited for him to calm down before letting him go.

“Please don’t make excuses for him.” Alec begged without waiting for Maryse to say her piece.

“I’m not.” Maryse said. Alec was surprised that she was calm. She had a pained expression in her eyes, but she was calm. “Just give him time to process.” She told her son. Alec opened his mouth. “I know your father best. He is my husband after all.” She said before he could say anything. “Give him time.”

“Mom, I’m sorry.” Alec started but she put her hand up to silence him.

“I know you didn’t mean to lose your cool.” Maryse said, trying to put a lighter tone in her voice to diffuse the situation. “And thank you for defending me. I will not deny that what your father said was rude.” She quirked into a smile. “I’ll be fine.” She assured him.

Alec sighed, forcing a smile, more for Maryse than for him. Deep inside he was still reeling from his father’s insensitive remark.

“Now,” Maryse said tapping Alec’s chest twice with the palm of her hand. “I think I need a nap. And I believe you have a wonderful man waiting for you at home.” Her smile widened, and she winked at him.

Alec nodded, bending down slightly to let his mother give him a light kiss on the cheek before she walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

He started cleaning up the kitchen and putting away the baked goods to calm himself. He was a lot like Maryse in that way. He even preparing a small snack for Max when he returned from school, and for Maryse when she woke up. He had calmed down slightly when Max arrived from school. He spent another hour at home with his brother and left just before dark.

Magnus was held back at work and wasn’t home yet when Alec arrived. Alec contemplated contacting his father, but then questioned what that will achieve. It wasn’t going to make Maryse any better and he doubted his father will change. And him fighting with his dad will only upset her more.

Thinking about the earlier unpleasant encounter made his blood boil once again, so he got into his gym gear and started running on the treadmill. When that didn’t work, he started on the punching bag, music blaring loudly in the loft, as he hit the punching bag. He put all of his anger into each punch. Anger at his father, anger at his mother’s condition, anger that he couldn’t do much. With each punch, he felt the pain radiate from his fist up to his arm, but he ignored it. Only punching harder.

“Alexander!”

Alec turned around abruptly to see Magnus standing a metre away from him, brows creased, eyes full of concern. He didn’t know how long Magnus had been standing there or how long he had been trying to catch Alec’s attention.

Alec walked over to his ipad to turn it off. He was still panting, breathing audible.

His hand was shaking as he reached for his device. Magnus took both of Alec’s hands in his to steady them. Alec felt Magnus’ thumb on his cheek, at first he thought it was to wipe away sweat, but it was only then he realised Magnus wiped away a tear.

They didn’t exchange words. Alec let Magnus lead him to the kitchen where he carefully undid the bandage wrap on Alec’s fists, and then took some ice to press against Alec’s knuckles. From the moment Magnus took his hands, Alec had started to calm down. Thoughts of the day’s events, of his father, of his mother, were still there, but he felt his anger fade. Magnus was the breath of fresh air he needed. Magnus grounded him, and kept him steady.

It wasn’t until they were eating a slice of the cake Maryse and Alec baked earlier that Alec told his fiance about what happened with Robert. Magnus was silent, he just listened. He let Alec rant, about everything. And when he was done, Magnus gave him a soft, understanding smile.

“She’ll be okay.” Magnus said, in reassurance. It was simple, but it held a lot. “You’ll be okay.” He added. Alec nodded, holding on to Magnus’ hand. His anchor. His calm. The next few months was going to be difficult. This was only the beginning. Alec had told Magnus earlier that he was fine because he had his fiance with him. He believe it now more than ever. With Magnus beside him, Alec knew he could be strong. They were going to be alright.

****  
Maryse’s surgery was scheduled for that Thursday. Dr Carstairs had arranged everything for her to be admitted at the University hospital. It was far from the Lightwood house but it was closer to Jace and Izzy’s apartment and Alec’s cafe. Not to mention, it was where Magnus worked. In terms of her supports, it was more logical for her to be admitted there, at least for the operation and the start of her chemo, rather than Idris hospital which was closer to the Lightwood house.

On the day of the operation, Magnus swapped his shift with the another intern in order to be there for his future in-laws. Dr Carstairs (with Maryse’s permission) offered for him to assist in the operation, but Magnus had declined. Yes, it was a learning opportunity for him, for his career, but he knew Alec and his siblings needed him more. A quiet exchange with Maryse let him know she appreciated the decision. She wanted him to be there for her kids because she couldn’t.

Alec left Maia and Raphael in-charge of the cafe. He was close by if they needed him. Although, Luke (upon learning the news), gave the staff specific instructions not to contact Alec no matter what emergency it was. Luke may be a silent partner in the business but he was still also the boss.

Jace, Izzy and Max all wanted to skip school that day but Maryse would not let them arguing that they would not be doing anything in the waiting area anyway while she was on the operating table. All three reluctantly agreed.

The day was stressful for everyone to say the least. Although Magnus and Alec tried as much as possible to make it a normal day for their younger siblings, especially for Max. Simon and Clary helped by keeping Jace and Izzy company in between classes. Simon thought that was the best time to teach Izzy how to play the drums. While Clary let Jace go crazy with her water balloon paintings. She basically let him throw knives to pop the balloons.

With Mrs Milligan’s help, Maryse prepared Max’s lunch and sent him off to school. Alec had arrived shortly after that to take her to the hospital. Her surgery wasn’t until the afternoon.

Magnus watched as Alec pressed his thumb into the centre of his palm, a nervous tick. Maryse had just been brought into the operating theatre while they waited. Magnus had his arm around Alec’s shoulder holding him close.

“Hospital waiting room.” Alec said out of the blue.

“What?” Magnus asked, puzzled.

Alec sat up, turning slightly to look at him. “We’re in a hospital waiting room.” Alec iterated.

“Yes, darling. I heard you. Mind if you elaborate a bit?” Magnus asked, brushing a stray hair away from Alec’s forehead.

“We became boyfriends at the hospital waiting room near your loft.” Alec reminded him. Magnus could not help but chuckle at the memory. “And you were so happy you practically wanted to get engaged immediately, eh Quicksilver.” He teased, calling Magnus the same name he did that night.

“Woah, I think you’re skewing your story there a bit.” Magnus said defensively. “I merely voiced my concern about your choice of location for such romantic proposals.”

“Besides, I was right.” Magnus retorted with confidence. “You’re marrying me now.” He said, flashing his engagement ring at Alec.

Alec chuckled, grabbing Magnus’ hand and kissing the ring.

“You’re being sentimental. You sap.” Magnus teased, pinching the tip of Alec’s nose lightly.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “I know it’s not the same.” He started. A small smile tugged at his lips. “But despite the reason we were there, there were still a lot of positive things that happened that night.” He shook his head.

“I mean, it’s grasping at straws, but, Magda was alright after that.” He looked at Magnus, eyes hopeful. Both of them remembering that night when they had to bring Magnus’ elderly neighbour to the hospital after she had a fall. “Mom’s going to be okay, too.”

Magnus nodded, smiling genuinely back at his fiance before kissing his forehead. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and they sat in silence once again.

A few hours later, the Lightwood siblings arrived with Clary and Simon. Jace had picked up Max from school, Jace carrying a bag of Max’s clothes. Both boys decided that it was a waste of time to drop it off at Jace and Izzy’s apartment before heading into the hospital. In reality, both boys just wanted to get to the hospital and see their mom as soon as possible.

Clary and Simon stayed with them until Maryse was transferred from the recovery room to her private suite. Maryse was still asleep, and while the original plan was for everyone to go back to the apartment once she was out of surgery, none of Lightwood siblings wanted to leave.

Even Alec couldn’t say no to his siblings. And Magnus didn’t have the heart to tell them otherwise. In a way, it was a blessing that the Lightwoods had connections in the hospital as they were all allowed to stay overnight.

“I’ll just walk out with Biscuit and Sonequa.” Magnus said, speaking softly. They have all been used to Magnus’ creative names for Simon that they just accepted it, including Simon himself. Visiting hours were over and Simon and Clary had to leave. They hugged each of their respective partners, and insisted that they stay while they two went home.

“We’ll come by tomorrow after class.” Clary stated, her arm still around Jace’s waist as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Jace giving a small nod.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Simon whispered kissing Izzy’s forehead.

Clary and Simon slowly walked out of the room, waiting for Magnus just outside.

“Do you need me to get you anything from the cafeteria?” Magnus asked the siblings. Izzy sat by the bed, holding Maryse’s hand. Alec was sitting with Max on the two seater couch, the younger boy had his books out, doing homework. Max was the one who insisted despite his older siblings giving him a pass. He reckoned his mom wouldn’t like it if he skipped.

“Can I have some coffee?” Max asked, looking up at Magnus, who responded with a raised brow. “Fine. Hot chocolate please.” He said then went back to his homework. Alec ruffled his hair. “It was worth a try.” Max muttered, as he fixed his hair.

The exchange made Magnus smile. At least Max was still behaving the same way despite the circumstances.

“Darling?” Magnus queried, taking Alec’s attention back to the topic.

“Coffee, please.” Alec answered. Magnus nodded. Jace ordered the same and Izzy wanted iced tea.

*****  
Magnus stepped out of the elevator, a tray of hot beverages in hand, and a bag of various potato chips on the other. As he rounded the corner past the staff station, he saw Robert holding a bouquet of flowers standing outside Maryse’s room. He looked nervous, rocking back and forth on his heel. His tie was loose, and he looked dishevelled. It was in huge contrast to the usual pristine look Magnus had always seen him in.

Magnus approached him cautiously. “You can go in, you know.” Magnus spoke softly.

Robert jumped slightly, startled. “Magnus.” He said, once he got his bearings. If this was any other time, Magnus would have remarked that Robert at least knew his name. Now was not the time. Besides, Robert didn’t look like he was there for a fight. In fact, it was far from it.

Magnus stood next to him, as Robert just stared at the closed door.

“How-” Robert’s voice caught at the back of his throat. Magnus waited patiently for him to continue. “How did the surgery go?” He finally asked.

“It went well.” Magnus informed him. “They got most of the cancerous tissue out. The rest will be treated with chemo.” Magnus explained the same way he explained to Izzy, Jace and Max when they arrived earlier. Only he and Alec were there when Dr Carstairs spoke to them after the operation.

Robert, head bowed down, nodded taking in the information.

“You can go in, you know.” Magnus suggested, making Robert look up at him. “She’s asleep but she’ll appreciate you being there. They all will.”

Robert seemed to lighten up slightly but then he shook his head. “No. I-” He rubbed his head with his hand. “I have an early flight tomorrow. And I-” He looked at the flowers in his hand and placed it on top of the drinks Magnus was holding. “I have to go.” He said abruptly, walking past Magnus. He stopped midway and turned around like he was going to say something but he changed his mind and just walked off.

Magnus sighed, looking at the flowers then he entered the room. Izzy had her earphones in, still sitting beside the bed, holding her mother’s hand. Max had fallen asleep on the couch, his head on Alec’s lap and his homework all but forgotten. Magnus wasn’t gone that long, he didn’t think. He decided he could always buy Max another hot chocolate.

Jace stood up quickly from his seat on the other side of Maryse’s bed and took the items from Magnus. He placed the drinks tray on the bedside table, took out his drink, and passed the tray to Izzy who took hers and passed the tray to Alec..

“Who are the flowers from?” Jace asked, looking at the bouquet closer and smelling them. “Smells nice. Mom’s favourite, I think.”

Magnus took in a deep breath, exchanging a look with Alec. They didn’t need words, Alec knew who they were from. Still, Magnus wasn’t sure how Jace and Izzy were going to take the news. Alec and Maryse had told them a reason why their father was not going to be there, but they didn’t tell them the whole story.

Jace and Izzy weren’t happy with their dad but Alec had managed to convince them to ignore him, and just focus on Maryse. Their mother had also told all of them that Robert had his own way of coping - perhaps this was it.

“They’re from your dad.” Magnus said. He could have lied, but he and Alec decided to just keep things open. It was easier that way.

Jace frowned. So did Izzy, one hand holding an ear bud, the faint sound of her music filled the room. Alec stayed silent.

“I met him outside.” Magnus reported.

“He was here? And he didn’t come in?” Jace exclaimed, but still keeping his voice low so as not to wake up their youngest sibling. Jace looked at Alec and Izzy then back at Magnus. “I’m going after him.”

“Jace, don’t.” Alec finally spoke up making his brother stop before he could reach the door. “Dad can do whatever Dad thinks is best for him. We’re here for Mom.” Alec said calmly, gently patting Max’s head when the little boy stirred.

Jace looked at the flowers in his hand and then at his older brother, contemplating what to do. Magnus approached him and took the bouquet from his hands.

“It’s okay.” Magnus assured him. “I’ll take care of this. You enjoy your coffee. It’s getting cold.”

Jace nodded. He sat back down in the armchair by the bed, both hands holding his drink. Izzy put her earphone back into her ear and returned to her original position, holding her mother’s hand.

It took a while for Magnus to find a vase for the flowers. And since he knew all the night shift nurses in the ward, he kept getting stopped for a chat. By the time he returned to the room, Jace and Izzy had already fallen asleep in their respective chairs. Alec still sat on the two-seater couch. Max having moved, curled up at the foot of Maryse’s bed. He was holding his mother’s other hand.

Magnus placed the vase of flowers on the ledge near the window and took his place beside Alec on the couch. “You okay?” He asked, voice low.

Alec nodded before leaning on Magnus and closing his eyes. Magnus kissed his fiance’s forehead and let him drift off to sleep.

*****  
Magnus heard the front door open and shut. It has been two weeks since Maryse’s operation. If he could have his way, Alec would have taken the whole time off. But there was a reason why his mother was a successful corporate lawyer. She was good at negotiations, and even in her weakened state managed to win the argument with her son.

Alec had reluctantly agreed to work half days at the cafe. It was the same for Jace, Izzy and Max. The youngest had wanted to stay longer with his siblings at their apartment, but Maryse gave a very stern ‘no.’ Their mother was adamant that her treatment was in no way going to affect their daily routine than it already has. So Alec had been dividing his time between the cafe, the hospital and spending time with his siblings - especially Max who still lived at the main house. Mrs Milligan - their housekeeper - looked after him. Although his older siblings took turns to see him, Alec most especially.

Most of the time Alec had been coming home late - but he always came home, back to the loft. To Magnus. Their time together had been cut short even further than before, as Magnus also had to return to work, but it was a necessary sacrifice. They just made it a point to spend time together every day, no matter how short the time would be. It was going to get trickier when Magnus returned to night shifts. But they both decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

“I’m in the kitchen.” Magnus called out, eyes never leaving the Medical Journal in front of him, highlighter pen in hand.

A few moments later he felt Alec walk up close behind him, his arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist tightly. His fiancé didn’t say anything, just pressing his face at the nape of Magnus’ neck. Magnus dropped the highlighter and reached back, carding his fingers through Alec's hair as Alec took in a deep breath, his lips touching Magnus’ skin, his nose pressed lightly on Magnus’ shoulder. He felt Alec relax into him.

They stayed that way for a while with only the faint sound of late night traffic. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, fingers gently caressing Alec’s hair and neck, as Alec held onto him tight. Magnus knew Alec was tired from work, the café was becoming busier everyday as word got around and it was becoming more popular. But it wasn’t so much Alec’s physical tiredness that he needed support with. Magnus knew, Alec was more stressed because of Maryse’s condition. Not knowing what was going to happen. Despite the promising prognosis that something could be done, that there was treatment and it was working. The fact that it all still depended on how her body responded loomed above their heads. And it was going to be a long and arduous journey. For Maryse and for the whole family. Alec was being the pillar of support for the Lightwoods. And Magnus was his.

“How was your day?” Alec asked after a while. His chin resting on Magnus’ shoulder as he spoke.

“Nothing too exciting.” Magnus responded, turning his head slightly to face his fiancé. “Except I grabbed an old lady’s ass.”

“I’m sensing a pattern here.” Alec raised a brow. “Should I be worried about you leaving me for an old lady?”

“Oh pooh. It wasn’t harassment. She made me do it.” Magnus added quickly. “I swear.” He added again, putting both hands up in defense, when Alec didn’t look convinced. “She came into clinic for a completely different reason. As I was walking her out of the clinic room, I asked again if there was anything she was concerned about, you know, just in case. And she grabbed my hand -” Magnus took Alec’s hand to re-enact the situation. “-and she just put it right on her butt cheek.” Magnus did the same, Alec’s hand now on his (Magnus’) buttock. “And she said ‘there is this one thing, I just remembered’ like it was nothing. Like she didn’t just pull my hand and put it on her bum.”

Magnus shrugged, letting go of Alec’s hand. “Turns out she had some kind of boil that had hardened. It’s been growing there for a couple of weeks. You’d think it would have been one of the first things she mentioned when she sat down. It was about the size of a golf ball. Had to do an impromptu surgery. It seems to be harmless though. But I still sent it for -”

He stopped talking when he saw Alec’s attention was no longer fully on him. “Is your hand enjoying where it is?” He asked, brow raised.

Alec grinned. “Yes, actually.” He said giving Magnus butt cheek a light squeeze. “Just checking if there are any abnormal growths.”

“Sure.” Magnus said, unconvinced. “And what’s the result?”

“I may have to do a thorough examination later.” Alec suggested, bringing his hand up and back around Magnus’ waist, lips still spread in a wide grin as he placed his chin back on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus couldn’t help but be thankful that despite the stress of the past two weeks, he and Alec still found light moments like this. Well, Magnus has made it a point to give Alec light moments like this. They couldn’t both be looking grim all the time. It wouldn’t do any of them any good. Not that they were ignoring the issue at hand.

“How’s your mom?” Magnus asked after a period of silence.

Alec straightened up but didn’t move away. “Finally convinced her and she promised she won’t be doing any work while she is undergoing treatment.”

Magnus turned around to face his fiance, each hand placed on Alec’s hip. “She put up a fight?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You have no idea.” He sighed. “She was actually plotting with her P.A. on how to ‘convert her hospital room into an office.’” Alec said mockingly, air quoting the last few words then shook his head. “Seriously. She’s just had an operation and just started chemo.” He added, exasperated. “Good thing I asked Hodge to meet us at the hospital. He’s taking over her accounts.”

“What about your dad?” Magnus knew he was taking a risk when he asked. Ever since Maryse had told him about her diagnosis, Robert has not exactly been the most supportive husband, much to his children’s chagrin.

Magnus wasn’t there when Maryse had spoken to Robert, but Alec had been there with her. That night when Magnus came home, Alec had about punched a hole through the punching bag they set up in their little home gym.

Alec just shook his head. “He’s somewhere in Boston, or L.A. or wherever.” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Hodge works for the company. Mom is still a partner. Besides, I don’t care what dad does. I’ll just be there for mom.” He said dismissively, looking to the side of the counter, biting the inside of his lower lip.

Magnus didn’t pry any further knowing that now wasn’t the time to discuss his future father-in-law with Alec. Alec knew about Robert being at the hospital the night of Maryse’s operation. He didn’t question why Robert didn’t let the family know nor did he make any effort to find out.

Magnus didn’t push for his fiance to talk with his father. Alec would either get angry or he wouldn’t talk. And he and Magnus would likely just end up arguing if Magnus probed further. Magnus didn’t want that to happen.

“What’s this?” Alec pointed to the rectangular baking dish on the countertop to change the subject. The supposed dish that was in it was mostly burned on the top and on the sides.

“Ah, that.” Magnus frowned. “That was my attempt at making Shepherd’s pie for dinner.” He admitted sheepishly.

Alec looked at him, brow raised. “Have you been taking lessons from Izzy?”

“Oh ha-ha.” Magnus pouted. He was usually a better cook than this. Not to Alec’s level, of course. His fiance was a professional chef after all. And while Alec did most of the cooking for them, Magnus took over kitchen duties when he had the time, or when he felt like it. Just like tonight. Although that didn’t exactly go according to plan.

Magnus sighed. “Church was being Church.” As if on cue, said cat entered the kitchen, meowed loudly then walked towards his water bowl. Magnus sneered at it.

“He was being his usual obnoxious, annoying, primadonna self and knocked over the vase in the living room, getting my books wet. And then he decided that wasn’t enough and went to the spare room trying to take the curtains down. I spent most of the night chasing after him, I completely forgot about the pie in the oven.”

They both heard the rustle of cat biscuits moving around in the bowl making them look. Magnus swore Church knew they were talking about him but was ignoring both of them on purpose.They both watched as Church drank a bit more water and walked out of the kitchen into the lounge as if he was the most well-behaved cat in the world.

“Your cat was out of control tonight.” Magnus said, prodding Alec’s chest with his index finger.

Alec raised a brow. “Oh, so he’s MY cat now because he misbehaved?”

“Hey, he only lived here part-time til you came along.” Magnus pointed out, jabbing Alec’s chest once again. “And he didn’t wreak this much havoc. You spoiled him.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, and leaned forward, making Magnus lean back against the counter. “Would you rather we move out then?” He asked, his face serious, challenging, with only a hint of a grin.

“I didn’t say that.” Magnus shook his head, brows creased, and kept eyes locked on Alec’s. “But if you feel you want to be with the cat more than me then fine. I don’t care.”

“Is that right?” Alec asked amused.

“Yes.” Magnus stood his ground, brow raised. They both steeled their gaze, lasting seconds. Neither of them backing down.

Finally, Alec scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “Nah. Much as I love Church, I don’t think I want to move out of here with him. I mean, he’s too dramatic.” He gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m dramatic.” Magnus said, crossing his arms in front.

“Yes. You are.” Alec leaned forward and captured Magnus’ lips on his. “One of the things, I love about you. Your flourish and your flair...” He said whilst their lips are pressed together. Magnus pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Both hands wandering up to cup Alec’s face.

Magnus grinned shyly when they finally parted. He felt giddy, warm and excited every time he and Alec kissed. That same feeling he had, since they first started dating. And every day, he fell more and more in love with Alec.

“Right. Now,” Alec cleared his throat, breaking eye contact and looking at the dish sitting on the counter beside them. He picked up the fork that was close by. “What do you want to do about dinner?”

“I was thinking we can order Taki’s. Since this one is burnt.” Magnus suggested as he watched Alec start removing the charred parts of the dish like he was inspecting it. For a minute there, Magnus felt like he was in one of those cooking competitions and Alec was a judge.

Alec shrugged. And before Magnus knew it, Alec had a forkful of the unburnt part of the Shepherd’s pie halfway up to his mouth.

Magnus’ hand shot up quickly, stopping Alec from eating the food. “Don’t!” He said. “It’s burnt. It’s not going to taste very good.”

“It’s fine. I took the charred parts off.” Alec said and attempted to eat again but Magnus stopped him once more.

“Aleeeeeec!” Magnus complained, stretching the middle vowel of Alec’s name. His brows were knit together.

“Magnuuuuuuus.” Alec mimicked the same tone but with Magnus’ name, grinning before shoving a forkful of Shepherd’s pie into his mouth.

Magnus looked horrified as he watched Alec gulp down the food with a grin on his face. It wasn’t just that Magnus had burnt a dish - that was horrifying and embarrassing enough - but now his chef fiance was eating it.

“It actually tastes good.” Alec said after a while, smacking his lips before taking another forkful. “I mean, the unburnt parts tastes good. Maybe a tad bit more salt. Or some herbs.” He ate another mouthful, Magnus again attempting to stop him but Alec moved out of his reach.

Magnus sighed, frustrated. “Fine.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest once again, brows knitted together, annoyed. “But if you get a stomachache, I’m not taking care of you.” He said sternly.

Alec grinned. “I’m not going to get a stomachache.” He assured him, leaning forward to give Magnus another quick peck on the lips. “Iron stomach, remember? Eating Izzy’s cooking builds up immunity.” He said. “And trust me, this is way better than Izzy’s supposed best dish. And that was definitely poisonous.” He paused. “Don’t tell her I said that. But it did send me and Jace to the emergency room. I think your dish is safe.”

Magnus frowned even more.

“I mean that in the best possible way.” Alec, realising that that may not have been the best compliment considering his sister was known to be the worst cook ever, tried to redeem himself. Magnus didn’t say anything, and just looked at his fiance.  
  
“What I’m trying to say is, I would rather eat this than any of Izzy’s cooking. I mean this, this is way better.” Alec added, becoming more flustered the longer Magnus didn’t say anything. “ I mean at least it’s edible.”

Magnus raised a brow.

“I’m just digging my own grave now, aren’t I?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded.

Alec licked his lower lip and swallowed nervously.

“I looooove you.” He said, as a last resort, flashing Magnus a toothy (but cute) grin.

*****  
His heart pounded as he raced up the flight of stairs, taking the steps two at a time, pushing the negative thoughts out of his mind. Magnus couldn’t wait for the elevator. It was too slow, running was faster. He told himself this wasn’t happening. One part of his brain told him to call his fiance, but no. She was fine. The surgery was a success. Her treatment just started. They were planning her discharge from hospital. She was well enough to go home and only come in to out-patient clinics for her treatments.

What could have gone wrong? Did Alec know? Surely, if they had paged him, they would have contacted Alec, too.

He could vaguely hear his pager beep again. He didn’t need to look. He knew what it would say. It would be no different than the page he got not minutes before. The page that made him drop his lunch and start running up the stairs to the Oncology Ward.

He practically slid into the room, short of breath, lungs burning, beads of sweat on his brow, only to hear Maryse laughing at something funny as she was sat up on the bed talking to a visitor.

“Huh?” Magnus uttered, looking confused. He expected to see the resuscitation team in that room, or worse. Not Maryse looking as light and happy as ever despite the tiredness in her eyes from the treatment.

“Magnus!” She greeted him in a chirpy voice Magnus swore was the first time he heard coming from her. “Wonderful! Sorry to disturb your day. I know you’re working. But I was desperate. I needed to talk to you before Alec got here.” She chatted on, Magnus couldn’t help but see a little bit of where Izzy got her chattiness from.

The big smile on Maryse’s face suddenly dropped when she saw his dishevelled state. “You look like you ran a marathon. You didn’t have to rush up here.”

Magnus opened his mouth. When no voice came out, he closed it and swallowed, despite his mouth and his throat being parched. “It’s okay. I was on break.” He managed to say, eventually despite it taking him a minute to calm down, before wiping his brow.

“Great!” Maryse exclaimed clasping her palms together. “You remember Sebastian.” She continued, gesturing to her visitor.

It was only then, once he had caught his breath and calmed down that Magnus realised who the visitor was. Sebastian Morgenstern was his rival not only in medical school, but also in his personal life. Alec and Sebastian had dated briefly when they were in high school. Magnus had been jealous of the latter, not because he was afraid Alec would go back to his ex, but because Maryse had made it very clear that she had favoured Sebastian for Alec, instead of Magnus.

“He heard I was here so he came to visit me on his day off.” Maryse said, seeming not to notice Magnus’ more guarded stance. “He was about to leave but he kindly got the nurses to call you for me.”

Magnus gave a curt nod in greeting.

“I think I can stay for a few more minutes.” Sebastian flashed him a smile - which appeared more like a smirk - that gave Magnus the impression Sebastian agreed to do the kind gesture for Maryse but didn’t tell her that he made it look like Maryse was coding. Sebastian interned in the same hospital after all. Plus his father held power within the organisation. He had his ways of being evil.

While his throat was parched from the running, Magnus knew the uneasy feeling he felt was not related to that at all. He couldn’t help the pang of unpleasant memories flooding him as he watched Maryse and Sebastian exchange friendly smiles. While Magnus and Maryse had somewhat started being on civil terms, he didn’t know if she had approved or accepted Magnus as soon-to-be part of her family.

“Is there anything you needed, Maryse?” Magnus asked, hoping that he didn’t sound rude. “Alec will be here after the lunch hour finishes at the cafe. I-”

“Yes!” Maryse exclaimed, interrupting him. “Alec will be here soon. So we have to be quick.” She beckoned for him to come closer, Magnus apprehensive but came closer to the bed anyway.

Maryse took his hand in hers making Magnus’ brows crease in confusion before looking at her. “I need you to get Alec out of my hair.” She said.

“What?” Magnus asked, still confused.

“He’s been fussing over me and it’s driving me crazy.” Maryse threw her hands up in the air, glancing at Sebastian before returning her attention back to Magnus.

“Maryse, he’s only concerned -” Magnus stopped talking when she raised her hand.

“I know he’s concerned. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate it. I am thankful that he is being helpful.” She said, grabbing his hand again and looking at him with pleading eyes. “But please make him go back to work full time. I am fine. My treatment is fine. He doesn’t need to fuss or sort my affairs for me.”

“Okay.” Magnus responded, not really knowing what else to say. Truth be told, he hasn’t really fully processed what was happening. Historically, Maryse has tried to come between him and Alec, so Magnus couldn’t help but be wary. Especially with Sebastian back in the picture. But at the same time, he saw a genuine call for help in Maryse’s eyes making him doubt the whole situation.

“Honestly, they have a wedding to plan and I haven’t heard a peep.” Magnus heard Maryse tell Sebastian of the news proudly. He had never heard Maryse speak that way, not antagonising or condescending which confused Magnus even more.

“Am I right, Magnus?” Maryse asked. Magnus shook himself out of his trance and focused on the conversation. “The date for your wedding.” Maryse clarified, smiling at him when she realised he wasn’t fully paying attention. It was a genuine smile, not a sneer. “You’ve already set it right?” Maryse queried.

“Yes.” Magnus confirmed. “This coming summer.”

“See? This coming summer.” Maryse told Sebastian again. “And they haven’t even started planning yet.”

“Well that’s not a good sign.” Sebastian commented, shooting Magnus a challenging look. “It screams doomed wedding.” He continued.

Magnus felt anger well up inside him. He knew Sebastian was saying that to wind him up, despite his friendly outside appearance. Magnus opened his mouth to respond but he never got the chance.

“Sebastian Morgenstern, you take that back right now.” Maryse commanded, albeit with a calm tone. Which if you asked Magnus, was more scary than if she had shouted it. He would have said something if he wasn’t already shocked.

Sebastian’s sneer dropped, as he too, was taken aback by Maryse’s comment. He was far too used to her being on his side that this had probably taken him by surprise. It certainly had for Magnus.

“Alec and Magnus’ wedding is not doomed.” Maryse added. “No one is going to stop it. Not on my watch.”

It was then, when Maryse smiled at him that Magnus knew, she was sincere. She didn’t need words, he knew. Whatever happened in the past between them, whatever conflict, he knew. She had accepted his relationship with Alec. She had accepted him. Magnus smiled back after mouthing a thank you. She responded with a slight nod.

“In fact, I can become an ordained minister by that time.” She thought out loud. “Just in case.” She tapped her chin with her index finger.

“Right. Of course. I didn’t mean it that way.” Sebastian scrambled to agree with her. “I meant no offense. I was just-”

“It’s alright, Sebastian.” Magnus interrupted letting him save face.

Sebastian pursed his lips, the tips of his ears turning red. Then he looked at his watch. “Well, then. I guess I should go.” He said hurriedly. “I have another appointment.” He said, muttered a goodbye to Maryse and Magnus.

They watched as the young man quickly exited the room. Magnus took in a deep breath and let it out slowly once it was just him and Maryse in the room.

“I meant it.” Maryse said breaking the silence. “There’s no stopping your wedding. Not even my toxic cells.” Magnus nodded. “Now will you please get Alec out of my hair, before I go nuts.” Maryse pleaded again.

Magnus chuckled. “I will see what I can do.” He said.

“And you two better start telling me about wedding plans or I will plan it myself.” She threatened. “And I am on leave from work. I have time.” Maryse told him seriously. “Izzy would be more than happy to assist me. We will make everything pink and fluffy and extravagant. Horse carriages and castles.” He could tell her suggestions were turning into threats. He wouldn’t put it past her to pull it off.

Magnus smiled shyly. “I will talk to Alexander.”

“You better.”

The blaring sound of his pager made them both jump. Magnus pressed the ‘read’ button to see his message. “Duty calls.” He said as he read the message.

“Alright. Thank you for coming.” Maryse said. “And I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to rush up here like you did.” She reached for an apple from the bowl on the bedside table and handed it to Magnus. He took it reluctantly, brows once again creased, questioning. “Alec mentioned you tend to forget to eat. That’s not acceptable.” Maryse said, smiling at him.

Magnus took the fruit, thanked her and stood up. “You rest up. Alec will be here soon.” He said.

“Oh I just know I’m gonna get told off for not resting.” She commented as she shifted to lie down on the bed.

And for the first time since they met, Magnus felt comfortable enough around her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she let him. “I’ll see you later, Maryse.”

She nodded with a smile.

“Magnus.” She said making him stop just by the doorway.

He turned around still with a smile on his face, apple in hand. “Yes, Maryse?”

“You better start getting used to calling me ‘Mom.’” She turned around and closed her eyes.

Magnus’ mouth dropped agape, and his heart swelled. It had been a very long time since he had called someone that and not in a joking manner. He blinked several times to stop his eyes from welling up with tears. Then he smiled.

“Alright.” He said softly. Not even sure if she could hear him. If she was still awake. “See you later… Mom.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Alright? Leave me comments. Shout at me (and yes, little sea horse, you hate me, I get it. I love you too)
> 
> I'll surprise you with the next update but hopefully it will be very soon. I really do appreciate everyone sticking with this story. I have not forgotten this fic, and I love writing it a lot.
> 
> I don't own TMI or SH.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I'm considering doing a prequel to this (how they met, etc.), as well as continuing the story from here. I'm not sure. Would love to hear your thoughts. Constructive feedback is most welcome.
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I do not own Shadowhunters or TMI.
> 
> Drop by on my Tumblr. I'm nice. I promise. - crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com


End file.
